Crashed
by ImmortalRoseOfTheThorns
Summary: DRACO/HARRY mpreg. Harry Potter's life was set. All it took was Daco Malfoy, and things completely changed. Having to cope with impending fatherhood and having to deal with the Malfoys, Harry doesnt know how to cope
1. Just A Man

**Crashed**

* * *

**Storyline; Harry Potter, slight AU from last two books.**

**Pairings: DracoXHarry, ronXHermione, others will be put up later or decided later.**

**RATING: M**

**CONTAINS: SLASH, MPREG, VIOLENCE, etc. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE.**

**I will say this again. There is a male pregnancy in this fic. As in man, pregnant. And if you don't like don't read. And don't like reviewing and saying 'how can he get pregnant? He's a man!' This is MPREG. Males can carry babies in their wombs, and give birth through their anal channel. Ok? Ok. I will go into more depth with it later if people are confused**

* * *

Well I was moving at the speed of sound.  
Head spinning, couldn't find my way around, and  
didn't know that I was going down.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Where I've been, well it's all a blur.  
What I was looking for, I'm not sure.  
Too late and didn't see it coming.  
Yeah, yeah.

And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away.

Somehow, I couldn't stop myself.  
I just wanted to know how it felt.  
Too strong, I couldn't hold on.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Now I'm just tryin' to make some sense  
Out of how and why this happened.  
Where we're heading, there's just no knowing.  
Yeah, yeah.

And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away.

From your face, your eyes  
Are burning to me.  
You saved me, you gave me  
Just what I need.  
Oh, just what I need.

And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away.

And then I crashed into you,  
And then I crashed into you,  
And then I crashed into you,  
And then I crashed into you,  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,

**Crashed - Chris Daughtry**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Just A Man**

Harry James Potter was many things.

Harry Potter was a brother, adopted into the loving Weasley family at seventeen, treated as a Weasley, as if Molly had birthed him herself. Harry was a son, loved by Molly and Arthur, loved by his late godfathers, Sirius and Remus, and even by his own dead parents, Lily and James. Harry was an uncle, hopelessly devoted to his nieces and nephews throughout the Weasley clan, and to his godson, Teddy Lupin. He was a friend, almost always seen with his best friends, the newly married couple, Ron and Hermione Weasley.

He was a boss, Head Auror by the age of just twenty, and treated all his colleagues the same, and always got the job done. He was a hero, defeated the most powerful dark lord of all time, Lord Voldemort at seventeen, and saved the entire world more than once. He lived in Grimmauld Place, a large pure Wizarding house in London, his house elf Kreacher doing most of his housework, and a Weasley was always there at some part of the day. But there was one most distinctive part of Harry Potter that almost everyone spotted on sight.

Harry James Potter was a lonely man.

Sure, he had his family, the Weasley's, Teddy and his grandmother, Andromeda, even Luna and Neville, but he was lonely. Most of those eh called parents or his birtyh family had either died whne he was younger, or died to protect him. He had many lovers; none lasting too long, a month or two is the longest. He had no idea what he wanted from them apart from sex, so it merely dwindled away until once again, Harry was sitting on Ron and Hermione's couch, a bottle of scotch in his hand, wondering what the hell went wrong, and when the hell is life would itself out.

That was how Harry Potter lived his life. He awoke, Kreacher made him his breakfast, and he left to work. He moved through the day almost robotic, dealing with Dark Wizards left, right and center, filing paperwork, wondering if his life would continue in the same fashion as it was now. He conversed with the friends he had at the Ministry, frequently having a Butterbeer with Arthur and Kingsley. On most days he would visit Ron and Hermione, even baby-sit Baby Rosie Harriet if he thought Hermione looked too tired and needed moer time wih ron, or he even went out with Luna if the mood struck him to do something wild. It was on those days Harry arrived home and vomited on most of the surfaces, before awaking with a throbbing headache. If he had a lover at that point, he would meet them and naturally have the sex he wanted. After a while it became a habit for him. And it ended.

His lovers mostly cared for him, liked him anyway. Most were after sex like him, wanting nothing more, and merely leaving when he paid no more attention to their needs, and concentrated solely on his work. This was how he expected to live out the rest of his life.

So on the stormy morning of November 21st 2002, at just twenty-two, Harry James Potter awoke, felling today would be exactly the same as it had been hundred times before; meet a wizard, work with them, give them a job if they were looking, arrest them if he needed to. Normal day.

He never knew as he went about his daily activities, that that day, one wizard would change absolutely everything for him. Whether he liked it or not.

**!"£$%^**

It was times like this that Draco Lucius Malfoy wondered how he got in these situations. At twenty-two, people believed he would've grown out of things like this.

"Bet you aren't proud of yourself now, are you, Malfoy?" And to have someone like Weasel escorting him to wherever the hell he had to go was not helping the situation.

He didn't answer, but continued to follow the Weasel down the numerous corridors of the Ministry of Magic. He wasn't worried. He knew it would be easy to get out of any business that he got himself into. His father's associates within the Ministry hadn't deteriorated, even though he was trailed as a Death Eater. Narcissa saying how she helped Potter helped them all, probably more than she thought it would. He scoffed at himself. Twenty-two and still relying on his father…it made him hate himself. But it was the easiest way to get out of most problems.

Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy line, was unemployed, single and near eviction. He knew he would regret getting a Muggle apartment, especially since his father refused to help him financially and he coudlnt exchange Galleons, Sickles and Knuts for Muggle currency at the momet. The unemployment by anyone didn't really bother him; well not until he got the monthly payments. The eviction definitely bothered him. The fact he was single, he _loved_ it.

Draco Malfoy exchanged partners more time than he changed his own socks. Nothing more than meaningless sex. With Muggles, Mudbloods, purebloods, half bloods, when it came to sex it was all the same to him. As long as he got what he wanted, he didn't care. Anyone that tried to stay the next morning or make a relationship or whatever crap they wanted, Draco kicked the guy out, right into his sore and pounded ass.

He was never going to commit, not matter how much his mother begged him to find the right guy and settle down, make sure the Amalfoy line continues. He was going to be single, and enjoy life.

And he'd be able to get on with it, if that goddamned freckled Weasley would walk faster!

**!"£$%^**

"Morning, Harry!" Harry looked up at the sound of his name, and smiled as Luna walked in.

"Hey, _Bella Luna_" he replied, leaning over to grab his Starbucks coffee. Luna strolled right in, dropping her coat on the back of the chair, before sitting down right on Harry's lap. Luna Lovegood, recently new member to the Ministry, from the _Wizarding Botany Department_, and one of Harry's oldest friends. Declared insane by all of her friends and boyfriend Neville Longbottom, she had somehow wormed her way right into the Ministry, much to everyone's surprise. When Hermione had plucked up the courage to ask her why she picked that Department specifically, Luna exclaimed with joy that she finally wanted to be able to find a plant that would be able to stop you from being cursed, and be able to use them withought putting them as potion ingredients. Hermione merely tutted at Luna and continued to feed Rosie.

Harry grunted as Luna sat on him. She wasnt particularly heavy and was very small compared to Harry's 6ft 2, but it still annoyed him. "Lune? Do you have to just plonk yourself on me?"

"Yes" she stated, picking up one of the pieces of parchment from his desk, leaning back into his chest. Harry snorted, not bothering to move her, as he probably wouldn't succeed.

"So, you got the house, yet?" he asked. Luna nodded, not paying much attention to him. Harry snorted, leaning around her to pick up another piece of parchment.

Luna had been another of his closest friends during the past few years since the war, and had been dating another friend, overly nervous Herbologist Neville Longbottom, for two of those years. It still amazed Harry how two completely different people could fall so easily in love. Well, after Luna forced Neville to take her out, of course.

Harry glanced once more to the pixie like friend of his. Her usually waist length hair had finally been cut much shorter, in a pure white spiked bob. She bit her plump lip as she read through the parchment on Harry's last assignment, her eyes flickering across ther page.

"What are you thinking, Lune?" Harry asked, intrigued.

"Flying pigs"

"Eh?" Harry said, blinking, and completely baffled.

"Well, there is a saying, 'when pigs fly', I was thinking, if pigs could fly-"

"I might have to stop you there, Lune" Harry muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose and frowning. "I already feel a migraine coming on"

Luna giggled, dropping the parchment before cupping Harry's head between her hands, forcing him to look her directly in the eyes.

"We are moving in this afternoon," she stated. "You will come, and help unpack and what not, and you will join us for dinner" the tone of her voice made Harry realize he probably didn't have a choice. Blinking at the Hermione like stare she fixed him with, he couldn't help but nod.

"I promise I will be there, ok?" he replied, not noticing that his door was open and two people had entered, until a familiar drawl made his head turn so fast he could've sworn that it cricked.

"Well, are we…interrupting something?"

Harry couldn't stop the snarl appear on his face as he saw Ron in the doorway, glaring himself at Draco Malfoy.

_This day is just fucking brilliant, isn't it?_

Luna rolled her eyes, before slipping off Harry's lap. "Six o clock" she said, strongly, before leaving giving Ron a smile and nodding at Draco, who sneered. Harry rolled his eyes as well. Luna couldn't help but be nice to almost everyone, even if they didn't deserve her kindness. Especially people like Malfoy. He didn't deserve anything people gave him.

"Alright, mate?" Ron asked, grinning, dropping a file onto Harry's already cluttered desk.

Harry groaned. "What now?"

"I have to go pick up Rosie, so can you…" he glanced back to Malfoy, who leaned against the doorway, glancing back and forth between the two Aurors. "Deal with him?" he spat out, looking back to his 'brother'.

Harry rubbed his forehead. "Fine" he muttered, grabbing the file, glaring at his desk in disgust.

"Thanks, I'll see you later at Luna's, ok?" he smiled apologetically, before leaving. Harry couldn't help but glare after the red head. Today was already going bad for him. Three other wizards had dropped their drinks on him, even though he could magick the stain away, it still pissed him off to no end. And Kingsley had given him three other assignments to take care of, all by the weekend. Having to deal with Malfoy was just the icing on the fucking cake.

"Sit down" Harry ordered Malfoy. Malfoy raised an eyebrow, before complying with the order.

"Bad day, Potter?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, a smirk on his face.

"Fuck off"

**!"£$%^**

Draco Malfoy was disgusted with himself. He sat there on Potter's incredible uncomfortable seat, waiting for the Head Auror to deal with his mishap. Personally he thought his offense was much to minor to be taken to the Head of the Department, but the Weasel obviously only trusted Harry with this, and he was right to. the man stared blankly at the file, scanning it with quick precision…his enemy was going to fix something for him. And all he could think of was how damn fuckable Potter looked.

He never seemed to wear the Wizarding robes and seemed to opt for smart Muggle wear. He wore a loose shirt, the top three buttons undone, and a tie loose around his neck. He was unshaven, small black hairs littering his chin and cheekbones, making him that slightly more irresistible. And his calculating green eyes flickered to Draco several times, pushing him a bit more each time. His hair was more shaggy than normal, already giving off that just shagged look. Draco yearned to make all of him look like that. As far as the rumours went Potter himself was gay, so their preferences wouldn't be a problem.

Draco blinked, trying to figure out the last time he had slept with someone. _Must have been about…two weeks…that's probably it then. _Draco smirked, adjusting himself so he was more comfortable in his excited state.

"Well, how bad is it then, Potter?" he asked, trying to speed the process along.

"Shut up" Potter muttered, rereading the file. Draco rolled his eyes. Even after Hogwarts the boy was still so infuriating. He hadn't changed at all. But then again neither had Draco so he couldn't blame him. They were so similar in so many ways that Potter didn't even know.

"You head butted a Ministry official" Potter began, turning back to face him, smirking at ghim smugly at his stupid mistake.

"He head butted me!" Draco retorted, as he had done to two other Aurors, as well as the Weasel.

"We have three reports that he did no such thing!" Potter snapped, closing the file.

"Just fix it, Potter!"

"I'm not in your fathers pocket, why should I?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in preparation for a challenge. "The second you walked into my office, Malfoy, you want to know what happened?" Draco glared as a Slytherin smirk appeared on Potters bloody face. "You became just like any other wizard who has walked into my room on an offence" he leaned closer, and Draco could see the contempt and humour in his sparkling green eyes. "You became…worthless"

Draco growled and quickly leant closer to Potter, his hands resting and clenching upon the desk. He was so close he could feel Potter's breath on his own mouth, Draco's upper lip curled as he glared at Potter's own. This man…he hated him but that goddamn lip was tormenting him! It was fucking undoing him.

Potter blinked. "Malfoy?" he tilted his head, confused as the blond continued to stare at his mouth, drifting lazily over his face, but centering on his top lip.

Draco's grey eyes flicked to Harry's green, and he snarled.

"Fucking half blood" he spat, and before Harry could retort, Draco grabbed his chin and their lips crashed together.

**!"£$%^**

He must have blanked out. He must have lost his mind. Because the next second, Harry found himself entwined around Malfoy, Malfoy's hands shoved into his hair, his own hands gripping his shirt and he was being forced backwards, lying on his desk, the papers strewn across the floor.

Malfoy, his enemy, the person he loathed most, second to Voldemort, was making ecstasy run through his veins instead of blood, roaring in his ears, until he thought he would explode from such pressure,

Draco hungrily attacked his mouth with such ferocity that Harry was sure that he would draw blood. But he didn't stop him. He attacked back, sucking on Draco's tongue, as it danced and pulled his own.

"Fucking Slytherin" Harry gasped with malice, as they broke apart gasping for air. Draco growled, grabbing Harry's hips to almost bruising pressure and grinding them hard against his own. Harry groaned, as his arousal was forced against Malfoy's own, through the barriers of their clothes. He bucked back, and Malfoy grunted, before attacking Harry's neck, biting hard but soft enough to not break the skin. Their pelvises never stopped moving together.

_Stop…_

"Stop…ah…ah! FUCK!" Harry cried, as a particularly hard combination of a thrust and bite made him arch into Malfoy. He felt Malfoy smirk against his neck, and the blond continued his ministrations with even more animalism.

He had to stop! He had to! Something like this! With Malfoy?! It wasn't right! He needed to stop! This was just an impulse! If he stopped now, it will end. He would hex Malfoy's dick right off and then bolt, find himself another sexual partner and he'll be fine.

His body disobeyed his mind and he spread his legs wider, Malfoy gripping his hips to get a better angle to the thrusts. Draco growled and suddenly Harry found himself being flipped right over, until he was bending over his desk. Before he could react, his trousers were being pulled down, and he winced from the sudden cold upon his burning skin. He heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down, before the familiar heat of Malfoy's body, leant against him once more.

"No fucking time now, Potter" the Slytherin panted, silkily into his ear. Harry panicked as he grabbed his hips.

"Oi, oi! I'm not a fucking woman, you need to –AH!" Harry screamed, burying his face in his arms to muffle it as much as possible, as Malfoy entered him with one hard thrust. His hands clenched into fists, almost hard enough to draw blood, and he began to pant, as Malfoy stilled, waiting for him to adjust.

He only gave him a minute, before he pulled out and slammed just as hard back in, making Harry groan as he hit his prostate dead on. He kept up the torturous thrusts, going as hard and fast as he could into Harry's welcoming body.

Harry didn't care. He didn't care who it was. Someone was making him come undone so easy and he didn't care. They were screwing in his office, and anyone could come in any minute, and he didn't care. Malfoy was giving him the best fuck of his life, nobody was going to stop this now. Malfoy bent forward, pressing his chest against Harry's back, and sucked and bit on his neck. Harry gripped his hair tightly, smirking as Malfoy groaned and bit his shoulder.

"Ha…harder" Harry choked out, and Malfoy immediately obliged, moving around to Harry's front, and pumping him in time to the thrusts. Harry felt stars form behind his eyes, and with a final scream, he came all over Malfoy's hand and his own stomach. In retaliation to that, Malfoy came deep within him, flooding his channel with come.

Harry's knees shook, and he fell to kneel on the floor, Draco still inside him. They stayed joined, panting, Harry leaning against Draco's chest, before they came to their senses at the exact time. Draco pulled out of Harry, making the brunette wince from the dull throb he left behind, and the both began to struggle back into his clothes. Harry refused to look at the blond, and began to clear up all the mess they made.

"Bye, Potter" Malfoy muttered, his voice void of all emotion and he marched towards the door.

"If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you" Harry stated, his arms full of parchments. Draco paused and glanced back to him, taking in his flushed and messy appearance, and his incredibly messy hair from where his fingers had been running through it, tugging it almost from his scalp.

"Got it, Potter" he replied, marching from the office, leaving the brunette to deal with what they had done.

Harry never went to Luna's that night. He didn't call or speak to anyone. He told his assistant he was ill, and went immediately home. He ignored Kreacher's questions and just went to bed, determined to forget about Malfoy.

He would never forget that first night with Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**HB; opening chapter to my dracoXHarry MPREG. My first lemon scene so hopefully its good. Will update as soon as possible (many reviews makes chapters come quicker, remember that)**

**I really shouldn't have posted this, I'm working on three other stories at the moment, but I had a brainwave and I had to write it down before I forgot it, well please read and review, tell me what you think. As you can see its AU, Luna is with Neville, Ron and Hermione already have Rosie and Ginny isn't with Harry. A few things are similar and some are different.**

**This was just an opening so chapters will be longer. Much longer.**

**ANYWAY REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	2. Just A Vision

**HB; if you want a say in the sex of the wonderful baby that is happily going to grow inside young Mr potter, I believe you should check out the new poll on my profile. The poll will close at chapter 5 of this fic so you have a lot of time, but hurry now, ya hear? I like to plan chapters ahead and knowing what gender the little baby will be, will help a lot!**

**I'm not proud of this chapter but I haven't updated in a long time so I wanted to do something.**

* * *

**CHAPTER II – JUST A VISION**

* * *

There were only two people that Draco Malfoy would say that he, well, particularly loved.

One was his mother, Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black. She wasn't what he would call an amazing mother, but considering the family and the titles the Malfoy family had to uphold, she did her very best. She made sure he went to Hogwarts and not Durmstrang, so he wouldn't be delved into the Dark Arts. She delayed the Dark Lords interest in him as long as she could, and made sure he didn't have to suffer the Dementors of Azkaban like his father, however brief his stay there was.

When Draco had admitted he was gay to the family, she was shocked, but accepted him for what he was, but saying she would have to like anyone he decides to have a relationship with, otherwise she wouldn't give them her blessing. The rest of his family, however, weren't so accepting.

His father had raged for days, cursing him numerous times, bellowing till he was hoarse, demanding to know what was wrong with him. Draco was the Malfoy heir; if he had no children, the line would die with him, and Lucius refused to accept it. Draco yelled back, saying he wouldn't have kids anyway, whether he was gay or straight. It had taken months for either wizard to speak to one another, and three years on, the hostility still remained. He didn't love his father, merely saw him as the man who gave him life, but he respected him, as his father, the head of the family and as a pureblood wizard.

The second person he believed that he loved was his mother's best friend, Nathaniel Lipton.

He rarely saw Nathaniel, only about twice a year on secret visits, but he was one of the nicest, most caring person he had ever met. They didn't particular see eye to eye as Draco got older and gained many views on different things, and argued frequently, but they remained in contact as much as they could. Nathaniel, for instance, loathed the fact they all became death Eaters, as he was fighting on the Light side, but they agreed they wouldn't allow it to come between them, and they wouldn't turn the other over to their leaders. Narcissa, in secret, sent Nathaniel letters at least twice a month, telling him different things, mostly about Draco, and mostly about Lucius.

Nathaniel hadn't been allowed in the Malfoy Manor whenever Lucius was there for over thirteen years, ever since Nathaniel became a father to young Cassandra Narcissa Lipton, a smiling blonde teenager with the talent to back chat anyone older than her, who was currently going to Beauxbatons Academy in Europe. Nathaniel wasn't even allowed to come see them for comfort, when his husband, Samson, was killed in the war against Voldemort four years ago. Draco and Narcissa had only seen Cassie once, when she was five, and Lucius had returned from the Ministry just as she and Nathaniel was about to leave. That was the first time since he was a small child that Draco hid in his cupboard, trying to hide from his fathers rage. It wasn't because Nathaniel was a Healer that specialized in pregnancy, and on the side of the Light. It wasn't because he was a father, or not really even because he was gay.

It was because Nathaniel was a carrier.

Carriers weren't uncommon in the Wizarding world, accepted by most and even thought of as miracles. The thought that a male could carry a baby conceived by himself and another man was mind-boggling, even with the use of magic.

But most purebloods thought of it as dirtying blood. Most carriers were in families were there was some sort of Muggle relation, so such creatures were just as bad as Mudbloods. Nathaniel and Lucius were actually quite close, were always slightly uneasy around each other as Nathaniel was gay, but acquaintances nonetheless. Draco still remembered the day that all changed.

* * *

_**13 Years Previously**_

* * *

_"Uncle Nate! Uncle Sam!" Draco yelled, running down the stairs towards the two men. Nathaniel, a tall dark-haired man, laughed and hugged his 'nephew' before he could jump on them in his usual excited nine-year-old manner._

"_Hey, Dragon" Samson smirked, ruffling his platinum hair. "You gonna find your folks for us?"_

"_Aren't you the excited one?" Nathaniel asked, smirking at his husband who was almost bouncing up and down, like Draco._

"_Of course, I am. It's the best news, Nate," he pressed. Nathaniel smiled, and Draco blinked, confused, looking to Nate and Sam and back._

"_Huh?"_

"_Cissa and Lucius, champ. Come on. We got some good news for them…well, for Cissa its good news. For Lucius…" Sam trailed off, scowling while Nate looked uncomfortable at the mention of the fellow wizard. Draco frowned. He never understood why his father disliked Samson, and seem to slightly favour Nate. He found him hilarious. He was forever playing with Draco when he came to see him, even bought him a few gifts when he did, even though Narcissa insisted he really didn't need them, which Nate agreed on. Nate was forever, almost punishing Sam, almost as if he was his own parent, and Sam was the carefree child. He always had a wide mischievous grin on his face, and he had a smirk similar to that of Draco's when he thought of something not particularly cruel, but something truly Slytherin to do. He spoke in a soft drawl, that Narcissa was sure that Draco would pick up if he weren't careful._

_But if his father ever talked to Samson, it always had an almost hidden meaning to it. He spoke as if Samson was nothing but a guest, but beneath him. He only treated him slightly better than the House Elves down in the kitchens. Draco asked Sam about this once and why his father was like that with him, and it was the only time Samson was ever sharp._

"_Because I'm Mudblood scum, Draco, that's why" he had spat out quite ruthlessly._

_That was the last time they had seen him, five months ago, and Draco couldn't help but smile at the ecstatic look on the couples faces. Samson grabbed his shoulder._

"_Come on, Little Dragon, we do need to talk to your folks"_

_Draco nodded, and grabbed his hand, leading the both of them through the numerous, dark and dimly lit corridors of Malfoy Manor._

"_Mum and Father are in the dining room, I think"_

"_God, you still have the lisp, huh, Drake?" Nate chuckled, and Samson let out a booming laugh._

"_Shut up!" Draco said, pouting, as he pushed the double doors in front of him open. He saw the room, a deep emerald green like most of the house, and a quick glance of the large, already set dining table, before there was a shriek, and his mother ran past him, a blur of platinum blond and black._

"_It's so good to see the both of you!" she cried, hugging both Sam and then Nate. She pulled away from her long-term friend, before she smiled. "My, word. You're glowing!"_

"_You are glowing as usual, Cissa"_

"_What's a girl like you doing with someone like him?" Sam muttered, smirking as he glanced towards Lucius. Narcissa merely giggled and shook her head at him. Sam chuckled, sweeping his longish dirty blond hair out of his eyes. Draco grinned. He didn't care if Samson was a Mudblood. His mum smiled so much more whenever he and Nate came around. He obviously wasn't a bad Mudblood, and not trying to steal magic like the other ones._

"_Lipton" Lucius Malfoy said, nodding to both males, who nodded back. Lucius stood tall and proud in his robes, making Nate and Sam's Muggle attire pale in comparison. Draco had inherited his fathers blond hair and pointed chin; Samson had said many times that he hoped he had Narcissa's character when he grew up, or so help him god, he make sure of it._

"_What do we owe the pleasure of this…abrupt meeting?"_

"_Lucius!" Narcissa snapped. Draco tugged on the end of Nate's sleeve._

"_Uncle Nate, Father got me these really cool toys that I want to show you two"_

"_In a minute, we have some news" Nate smiled and turned to the smiling Narcissa and the smirking Lucius. He smiled and took Sam's hand, making Lucius grimace. "Lucius, Cissa…Dray, you too…we…we're having a baby"_

* * *

**!"£$%^**

* * *

Draco didn't remember much after that; the memory was a bit of a blur. He remembered being happy at the news, he would get a cousin to play with; it didn't matter that he would be a lot older than her or him. He could remember his mother's ecstatic scream. He could also remember his fathers face.

He didn't see Nathaniel and Samson for over a year after that, and months of that year were dedicated to Draco to having test after grueling test, to make he himself wasn't a carrier. Narcissa had screamed, ranted for days at her husband for putting her son through such tests, when their blood was the purest of anyone's. Lucius had breathed a sigh of relief when it showed he would only father children and not mother them. That was when Draco truly began to hate his father. It was when Narcissa began to think about divorce, but was forced to stay for Draco's sake. It was when Samson refused to ever go back to Malfoy Manor. It was when the visits dwindled down to twice a year. It was when he began to hate Sam, and Mudbloods because of it.

It was when he started to hate Carriers.

* * *

**!"£$%^**

* * *

Harry Potter didn't particularly hate gatherings. He liked few; meetings, that seemed important to something. There was an odd gathering that most of the time, made him grind his teeth so hard he thought it a miracle he still had them.

"Merry Christmas, Weasley's!"

Christmas. The time of year where he would have to endure almost all of the Weasley's and their spouses (he was thankful Charlie had yet to marry, and person was always at Penelope's house for Christmas), and Mrs Weasley's questions on when he was going to get married and start adopting children. Thankfully, Hermione saved by always making her help cooking the dinner, under Kreacher's strict supervision, of course.

Grimmauld Place was the largest place for them all to gather that wasn't outside in the winter cold so the past two Christmas's had been held there. It could fit all the Weasley's and their partners, Luna and Neville, and Andromeda and Teddy, and of course, Harry himself. It had surprised Harry immensely when Andromeda had announced the day before she would be spending the Christmas with her sister Narcissa, but he had smiled and agreed; The Malfoy's had turned themselves around the past few years, and according to Andie, Narcissa had helped her cope after she lost Ted Tonks Sr and her daughter, Nymphadora.

Not all of the Weasley's had come on Christmas Day, Harry realized, scanning the packed kitchen. Bill, the eldest Weasley child, sat at the table, chatting with his heavily pregnant wife, Fleur, who looked positively radiant while pregnant, despite her Veela glow; Charlie Weasley stood not too far from them with the twins Fred and George, their wives sitting on the new couch Harry had bought, glancing almost annoyed like at their husbands childish behavior. Harry smiled and walked over to them.

"Angelina, Verity, Merry Christmas to you both" he said. Angelina grinned and reached up, kissing him on the cheek. Verity did the same, but almost hesitant. Harry had first met Angelina during his years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she was a member of his Gryffindor Quidditch team (a sport played on brooms) before she graduated, and had married Fred the year before. Verity had been an employee at Fred and George's shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, before finally agreeing to date George, and had married two years beforehand, and according to a gossiping Mrs Weasley and Hermione, were trying for their first baby.

"How are you, Harry?" she asked. Harry blinked at her politeness, knowing that Verity was still nervous around most of the boisterous family even after so many years with George.

"I'm doing good, Verity, you?" Harry replied, and she nodded and smiled prettily.

"Harry!" someone cried from the other side of the room, and said man turned to see Luna grinning, dragging a smiling Neville towards him.

Neville had shed the baby fat that he held through most of his years at Hogwarts and now stood just as tall as Harry but not as muscular, and had more of a leaner shape, but still held the slightly round face he inherited from his mother, Alice. He ran a hand trough his brown locks before shaking Harry's hand, and was startled as Harry pulled him into a bear-hug.

"Family don't shake hands, Nev" Harry laughed, the vibrations reverberating through his chest. Neville laughed too, patting him on the back.

"Merry Christmas, Harry"

"Merry Christmas" Harry replied, before pulling the blond into a hug. "You too, Lune"

"This year will be a good one" Luna smirked, pulling away from Harry who blinked.

"What do you mean?" he asked, frowning. She merely continued to smirk. "I know that lo-"

"How are you feeling?" she cut in, looking genuinely worried.

"Fine" She raised her eyebrows so he sighed. "I have a bit of a stomach bug, and have...thrown up a few times already this morning but apart from that I'm fine?" He paused. "Why? What did you see?"

"Don't even try, Harry" Neville explained, shaking his head. "She had a vision a few weeks ago and since then she hasn't done anything except sing and dance around the house. Cant get a word out of her, so don't try"

"Hey, Nev!" Fred called. "Come over here!"

"Be back in a bit," Neville said, nodding and walking over to the Weasley's. Harry looked back to Luna, who smiled pulling him over to the table to sit down, which he did hesitantly, scrutinizing her.

It had been just after the Last Battle at Hogwarts, that Harry and all of his friends had discovered that Luna was a Seer, and had inherited the gift from her mother. Much more reliable than Trelawney's, but according to the blond she only saw certain things. She confided in Harry that Ron and Hermione would marry two years after the war ended and Hermione would become pregnant on the honeymoon. The two of them were the only people not surprised when Hermione came home from four months in Aruba with a growing baby bump.

The visions came at any time, and it took much persuasion for Luna to admit the visions. Sometimes, though, she could not help herself in telling someone. She had told Hermione that she saw herself marrying Neville, and three months later the two were happily dating. Harry was waiting for Neville to propose and he was sure Luna was too.

"You aren't-?"

"How's Draco?"

"Will you stop interrupting me?" Harry asked. "And what about Malfoy?"

"How is he? Have you spoken to him yet?"

Harry frowned. "Why would I speak to him?"

"Well…you don't normally have one night stands. Two night stands, yeah, but not one night stands"

Harry felt his cheeks burn red, as he understood what she meant. At her smirk, he knew that she knew.

"You know that I…um…"

"Had hot sex with Malfoy on your desk? Yeah"

"Lune!" he hissed, glancing around to make sure no one heard and sighed in relief as he noticed nobody was paying them the slightest bit of attention. He scowled at the blond. "How do you…did you see us…?" he trailed off, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"No, I didn't actually see you two have sex. God, I would probably have to gouge out my own eyes. No offence, you two are both very good looking but I don't want to see the two of you bumping uglies"

"Don't say it so nonchalantly! If you didn't see us, then how did you know that we did it?"

Luna bit her bottom lip. "You'll find out in a few days. A week tops"

"Find out what?"

Luna smiled and patted him on the head, rising from her chair and walking over to Verity and Angelina who actually looked slightly put out at her sudden appearance. Harry looked after her, before falling back in his chair and sighing.

He had thought about talking to Draco about what had happened, but he had too much pride to face his smirking mug again. He someone caught himself in random moments, most of these in his office, where he had a flashback of their time together. His mind played with him and even changed the memory into something even more erotic and he found himself trying to hide himself behind his desk so Ron or anyone else couldn't see his…problem.

But nothing, no matter what happened could make him talk to Malfoy anytime soon. No matter how much Harry wanted him in his bed. No matter how much he wanted the blond to scream his name, take him roughly-

"Dinners ready" Hermione cried, beginning to place the food on the table, supporting a gurgling Rosie on her hip. Harry cleared his throat, adjusting himself as he found himself in severe discomfort after his recent thoughts, before blinking as Hermione passed him Rosie. "Hold her for a second, ok?"

"Um" Harry began to protest, but she had already gone, and the others had begun to pile around the table. He just sighed and began to bounce the toddler up and down on his knee, and she giggled delightfully.

"I'll take her, Harry" Molly Weasley, Ron's mother, said smiling. Harry gave his goddaughter to the woman who he looked up to like a mother. Mrs Weasley sported the exact same red hair as her children, but the years of the war caused it to have a few streaks of grey. Her face still held the most motherly smile as she cradled her first, and only, grandchild.

Harry's stomach gave a somersault as a large, and almost grotesque pudding was placed in front of him.

"What is that?" he moaned out, placing a hand over his nose, even though the smell that came from the pudding wasn't even that bad, but something inside him convulsed and jerked.

"Its...Harry, are you alright?" Bill asked, his voice full of concern. Harry shook his head, not noticing or caring that everyone had stopped to look at him. His stomach jerked once more, and bile began to rise in his throat. He turned his head just in time to empty his stomach of its entire contents, and vomited all over the floor. Everyone reacted immediately, Hermione running to Harry and Mrs Weasley bustling around to clean. Fred and George stood and helped to drag the pale and shivering wizard out of the kitchen.

"What's wrong with Master?" Luna glanced to her side to see Kreacher. The old house elf blinked after his master and seemed almost concerned. Luna smiled, which made Kreacher blink at her.

"Don't tell anyone, Kreacher. But you know Harry well" She smiled wider. "You help him out now. The next few months are going to be horrible for him and we can't always come over"

"What's wrong with Master?" Kreacher repeated.

Luna smiled and looked back around, where everyone was muttering how that was a very bad thing to happen at Christmas. She giggled.

"Harry will be a wonderful father"

* * *

**Hope I've done ok with Luna's character, J K Rowling never seemed to focus on her much, so I wanted to do her as best as I could. She will be weirder, it was she couldn't really do anything weird here could she?**

***Sighs* think I might get a lot of reviews about this, so I'll just say it now.**

**I know Angelina marries George in the end, but this is AU. Fred was Angelina's boyfriend in the Harry Potter series, so they are now married here. George, not that long after Angie and Fred got together, finally convinced his cashier to date him. They are together. And Percy married Penelope here not a random witch. Deal with it, ok? You don't like, I'm not changing that. **

**A few people are still unpaired, so if you want a say in them, feel free to tell me. But remember, some people still died in the war. Not as many as J K said, but still a few. So if someone who you suggest for a pairing is dead, don't bitch.**

**Anyway enough rambling, review and vote, and I'll update soon. I promise.**

**Next: Harry has to deal with the information regarding his sickness, Nathaniel visits Draco, and Luna confides in Harry about her vision**


	3. Just An Impossibility

**Thank you for the lovely reviews everyone!**

**Concerning Draco's feelings, he merely feels slight distain for carriers because Nate was no longer able to see him. So Draco feels like he lost part of his family just because he had a daughter. And Samson refused to go to Malfoy Manor again after Lucius' outburst against them, so Draco hated him for this, and began to hate Mudbloods or those with Muggle blood, thinking they were the reason. He will get over this but it will take much time.**

**I was watching Lost with my little brother when I got the idea and wrote about Samson and Nate so I...um, actually based them on Sawyer and Jack. If you guys don't know who they are, I've put pictures on my profile and a few others to this. **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**CHAPTER III - JUST A IMPOSSIBILITY**

* * *

"Merry fucking Christmas" Harry moaned. Luna shushed him, and rubbed comforting circles into the small of his back. Harry retched, leaning so far forward his head was almost in the toilet.

Luna sat behind him on the tiled floor, as she had been for the past half hour he had been emptying his stomach of everything inside it. The door was slightly ajar and they could hear Hermione bustling about in Harry's room, tidying when he had been unable to since had come down with what he called 'influenza'. Luna tutted as she thought of that.

"What?" Harry groaned closing his eyes, hoping he had finally stopped.

"Nothing" Luna said, running her hands through his damp hair and rubbing his forehead. "Are you done?"

"I…I think so" Harry muttered, struggling to pull himself up. Luna put an arm around his waist, the other laying a protective hand on his abdomen, and helped him move out of the bathroom.

"You have to do something about that bathroom, Harry. Its depressing and a health hazard. Look at the doorknob" she nodded towards the snake like handle. "You could poke your eye out!"

"No one is that small" he explained, his face a sickly green. Luna muttered a 'yet' under her breath before she pushed the door wider to Harry's room.

Harry's room had to be her most favourite part of the house. When he had first moved in, about a year after the war ended, it was most likely the first room to become completely inhabitable. Everyone, except for Hermione who was pregnant, and Ron who was terrified about what spiders they would find, had set about decorating, furnishing and giving it an almost Muggle appeal instead of the dark wizard vibe it oozed. The walls had been painted white, and a large four-poster bed; with languish white sheets and pillows, golden drapes hanging from the roof of the bed. The floor was wooden panes, littered with Harry's clothes, which a frowning Hermione was picking up and placing in his oak wardrobe and chest of drawers. As the two entered, she put the last of the clothes on the edge of the bed and helped Luna lead Harry to the bed.

Harry all but collapsed down on the bed, and pulled the sheets around him, Luna having to help him, like he was still a child. "I can't believe you guys all saw me in my underwear" he moaned, leaning his head back on the pillows.

Hermione scoffed. "I'll get you something to eat, Harry" she said and left the room. Luna laughed and lay down on the bed beside Harry, stroking the few strands of hair off of his forehead, tracing his scar.

"I've had visions of you, Harry, I've seen more than just your underwear"

"Oh, God" he moaned, and Luna smirked. Harry turned, and looked at Luna with one bleary emerald eye. "What day is it again?"

"The 27th. You missed Christmas Day and Boxing Day, you were puking pretty much all the time, so you were pretty much out of it or curled into a ball moaning in pain" She frowned at him, worryingly. "Does it hurt?"

Harry began to rub his stomach. "Feels like...pinching. Like a little throb. And then I'm being sick all the time, I can't keep anything down. And, umm..." he glanced towards the door which was slightly ajar, before turning back and leaning towards Luna, who herself leaned closer. "My nipples feel really sensitive" as he said this his cheeks went bright red. Luna didn't giggle this time.

"Harry"

"Mmm?"

"Have you ever...considered the possibility.... I mean, you've been puking every morning, your nipples are sensitive" his cheeks went even darker if that was possible. "You've been having pains in your stomach, and you had sex a little over a month ago. So you may possibly be..." she looked him directly in the eye and sighed. "You may be pregnant"

* * *

**!"£$%^**

* * *

_Buzz.... Buzz._

Nathaniel Lipton sighed, adjusting his jacket against the cold. It wasn't snowing as bad as it had been earlier that day, but soft flakes still continued to fall upon him. He pressed the button again, hoping his 'nephew' would answer and let him in.

"_Hello?_" a sleepy voice asked over the intercom.

"Dray? Its me...Nate. Can you let me in?"

There was silence on both parties; the slight static coming from the intercom and Dray's slightly laboured breathing the only noise. A car horn blared from across the street and a cat's hiss occurred, before Dray sighed.

"_Come in_"

* * *

**!"£$%^**

* * *

Luna scowled crossing her arms, glaring at the person she considered to be her best friend. Harry laughed even louder if possible, clutching his stomach, tears pouring down his face.

"P-pregnant?! Lune, you've come up with some crazy ideas before, but this! This has to be the most ridiculous!" Harry tried to stop his laughter, and pulled himself into a sitting position, the sheets falling off his chest. "You are the best Lune, though. I do love you, I hope you know that"

Luna shook her head. "Hermione!" she called, and she slapped Harry's shoulder as he continued to shake with laughter, but tried to make himself stop as waves of pain continued to spread through his abdomen and pelvis.

Hermione peered round the door, Rosie on her hip. Harry frowned, before realising that Luna, Neville, Ron, Hermione and Rosie were staying until the New Year. Ron and Neville had probably stayed downstairs to avoid the incessant vomiting he had been a part of.

"Yeah?" she asked, jiggling Rosie.

"Is it possibly for a male wizard to have a baby with his own body? As in he would be the one pregnant"

"Bubbi" Rosie cried, stretching her arms out, and waving her fat fists towards Harry. Hermione sighed, shaking her brown curls over her shoulder and placed the squirming toddler on Harry's chests. Harry's arms immediately moved round to clasp her to him tightly, kissing the top of her curls, resembling her mothers. Rosie always seemed to want to be held by Harry, almost every time she saw him; Luna called it an intense paternal and maternal instincts and Rosie was reacting to it. And every time, they guys laughed and Harry glared at her and passed the baby away.

"Sorry, what?" Hermione asked, perching herself on the edge of the bed.

"Is it possible for a man to be pregnant?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, why?"

Harry paled instantly. "What?! How?!"

Luna groaned in exasperation. "Why is it so hard for you to believe that you may possibly be pregnant?"

"I'm going to play my sperm card one more time-"

"That doesn't mean anything! Wizards have accomplished so much, what makes you think they haven't accomplished male pregnancy?"

"It just- it -it" Harry stuttered. He grew pale once again. "I think I'm going to be sick"

* * *

**!"£$%^**

* * *

Nate looked around his nephew's apartment, and wonder how he had ended up like this. It was...he hated to sound like Lucius, but the house was unfitting for a Malfoy. It was small, cramped with a few pieces of furniture in each room, laundry overflowing and a few Muggle beer cans hanging out of the bins. Nate glanced at the coffee table, where there was a small pile of **FINAL WARNING **letters.

"Sit down" Draco said, waving to the sofa as he took the armchair. Nate smiled at his nephew, as he did.

"I'm guessing Christmas was uneventful?" he asked, waving his hand around at the lack of Christmas decorations.

Draco shook his head. "No, I went back home. I just got back this morning. Have you seen Mother?" he asked suddenly.

Nate sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "When was it, Dray, that you stopped calling her Mum? When you became a Death Eater and were forced to become a man, or when you stopped caring?"

Draco's pale face grew dark. "Get out" he snarled.

"No. Look..." he sighed. "I just came to talk. Cissa has been worried about you. She was in a bit of a state when I called over this morning, she's says you have been distant over Christmas. She's just worried"

"Nate, you're a fertility doctor, not a psychiatrist" Draco spat. Nate looked him over. The twenty two year old wizard was just as messy as his apartment. His hair wasn't slicked back as it usual was, and fell forward into his eyes, and he was wearing similar clothes to that which Nate wore, but was mismatched and untidy.

"Dray...just talk to me. You used to talk to me all the time. Just because of what happened, and because Sam..." he broke off at the thought of his late husband and he saw grief flashed in Draco's eyes as well. Sam would always make Draco smile, and always knew what was wrong with him. Nate laughed. "It would be easier if he was here asking, right?"

"Sam wouldn't ask. He'd probably hit me and make me talk" Drake joked, laughing. He waved his wand and two bottle of Butterbeer appeared on the cluttered coffee table. Nate smiled and picked one up, and drank deeply. Draco sighed. "Everything's gone shit, Nate" he admitted. "I mean, I'm getting evicted in a month, I can't get a job, my Muggle money is running so low, I cant-"

"Dray, Dray, Dray. I hate myself for saying this but, why don't you ask your father for help?"

"I will never ask my father to help me with this. Ever. For anything"

"Dray-"

"No, Nate" He shook his head. "Just no"

* * *

**!"£$%^**

* * *

"Sshh, Harbear, its ok. Its ok" Hermione repeated like a chant as once more, Harry was leaning over the toilet seat, retching, tears pouring down his face. He pulled himself back up, his hair plastered to his face; sweat making a light sheen across his face, his shirt clinging to him from the perspiration.

"So...Wizards can get pregnant? Why was I...I never told this?" he choked out.

"Well, it wasn't really Hogwarts curriculum placed, was it? And I didn't think you could be a Carrier. I'm sorry, Harry, I am" Hermione said. Luna knelt beside Harry, and waved her wand. Harry felt a soothing spread down his throat, and the bitter taste of vomit disappearing, making him smile slightly. She placed a cold compress on his forehead, patting his face. Harry smiled at her, before it fell.

"What was that vision of yours, Luna?" he asked. Hermione frowned in confusion, glancing from the ill brunette, and the unusually quiet blond.

"I saw...you lying on a hospital bed, red in the face and screaming, your hand clasping a mans. It was only flashes after that and then...I saw you crying with happiness" Luna explained, her own eyes filling with tears and Hermione's did the same while Harry merely stared. "And then this Healer, who I actually met a while back purposely because of this vision, passed you this screaming bundle. He passed you your baby. And Harry?" a tear fell down her face, and Hermione hugged Harry, knowing exactly what the vision was. "He was giving you your baby. And I have never seen you that happy, and I have never seen so much love ever. And you and the father are so happy with the baby"

"Whose the father?" Hermione asked, smiling through her tears.

Harry sighed, his head placed against the linoleum, a single tear falling down his cheek. "Draco Malfoy"

* * *

**!"£$%^**

* * *

Harry sat on his bed an hour or so later, Luna and Hermione downstairs after he said he needed to rest. They had promised they wouldn't say anything to anybody until he understood or wanted them to.

A baby…he placed his hands on his taut abdomen. He…was pregnant according to Luna. He slammed his head back onto the pillow. It was impossible! It was impossible! He was a man! Wizard or no wizard, magi or no magic, a man couldn't have a baby! It was wrong, it was unethical, it was…the weirdest thing he had ever heard of. Growing up he always thought he would put the buggers in somebody, not have them put in him! When he realised he was gay and couldn't have baby the proper way, he had decided he would either adopt or have a surrogate. He never agreed to be pregnant himself. He refused to believe. Impossible. _It_ _wasn't going to happen to me!_

_But what if it is happening to you? _A little voice in the back of his head asked. _Think about it. Luna had a vision of a baby. Your baby. Luna's visions have never been wrong. You're having all the symptoms of a pregnant woman. Have you checked your magic?_

Harry sighed running a hand through his hair. His magic had been off lately, and he had the unconscious feeling that he was being drained. He placed a hand, laid out flat, on his stomach. The baby? The baby could be draining his magic? Hermione always complained that she felt drained because Rosie was using her magic as a base for her own. Right from in the womb they were using magic.

Harry gulped and looked up as footsteps approached. Ron peered round the corner, looking quite wary, and didn't seem to want to get much closer.

"Alright, mate? You've been off, so I just wanted to check up on you, and make sure you stopped puking? You have, right?"

"Ron" Harry croaked out. "I'm pregnant"

For the first time in three years since Hermione's proclaim of the same phrase, Ronald Bilius Weasley, fainted.

* * *

**Rose: not my best and quite short, but the next will be longer. Anyway, review, and I will try to update soon.**


	4. Just A Visit

**Rose; Enjoy. Really sorry that it is so late. I'm not great with frequent updates, and I greatly apologize. Also it's not as long as I hoped it would be. but two scenes I was going to put in this will bein txt chapter or the one after.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 - JUST A VISIT**

* * *

Hermione Weasley sighed, placing her sleeping baby in the cot of her and Ron's room, one they always had when they stayed at Harry's. She smiled, stroking her fiery red curls, so like that of her father's family. Hermione's smile widened, as said father walked in.

Ron Weasley. Tall, gangly, red haired and heavily freckled. Her best friend, her lover, her husband, the father of her child and any future child they would have, and she knew, her soulmate. They had been together for four years, married for three and parents for two and a half. They had made it through everything together. Throughout Hogwarts, when their years were forever disrupted by Lord Voldemort's plans, they had always tried to stick together, with Harry beside them, fighting for them. He supported them through all the problems they had in the relationships and he saved them and their families, and he always kept the family together. But now…

Harry was hurting.

"I'm going to go check on Harry. He was really upset earlier," she whispered as not to wake up the baby. Ron nodded and kissed her on the cheek as she left. "I'll be right back," she added, as she closed the door. "Don't wake up the baby!" She sighed, shaking her head, as she began to climb up the stairs to reach Harry's bedroom, that had once been Sirius's room. As she got there, the door was just ajar, and the room was silent within. She carefully eased the door open, to see Harry sitting on the edge of his bed, in just his boxers and a t shirt and was staring at his feet, his head hung in despair.

Hermione still didn't know whether Harry had accepted his pregnancy or not. He had told Ron, which had led to Hermione using so many curses and spells to make both males, including Neville who figured out what was wrong due to all the hysteria, calm down. She herself, was ecstatic with her friends news. Sure, being single, and having the baby as a result of a one night stand, not mentioning the fact that Draco Malfoy was the other father (how such a situation occurred she didn't know, except Ron explained that he sent Malfoy to Harry's office about a month ago), wasn't the perfect way she thought Harry would have a child, but Harry deserved something like a baby. He deserved to have a proper family.

"Hey, sweetie" Hermione muttered, smiling brightly. Harry glanced to her quickly, before bowing his head in almost shame. Hermione sighed, and sat beside him on the bed. He edged ever so slightly away from her, his gaze still averted away. "Harry...look at me" His head turned completely and he stared at his headboard. She grabbed his chin firmly and pulled him to look her directly in the eye. "Look at me when I am talking to you!"

"I don't fancy a pep talk," Harry snapped, yanking her hand away from his chin. She flinched, hurt at his words, but pulled herself together quickly.

"Harry..." she began. "I know that...this information...everything that Luna told you, is...very difficulty for you to understand, or even believe. I mean, you didn't know Carriers existed, let alone that you were one" He remained stoic, his arms going instantly to wrap around his abdomen, and he stared intently at the wooden floor. "Obviously, you will need to go and see a Healer at the maternity unit at St Mungo's. I could book the appointment for you, if you want?" she asked looking at him carefully, smiling only when he gave a small jerk of the head. Taking that as a nod, she continued. "And then there's prenatal vitamins, and a few potions and spells you need to take to make sure the baby grows accordingly. Carrier babies tend to be slightly smaller and premature a lot of the time, because of the environment they grow up in-"

"Hermione" Harry interrupted. "I cant even deal with the fact that I am...I don't need to know exactly what that entails and the magical fixes when it goes wrong!"

Hermione surveyed his hurt, confused expression, as he finally looked her in the eye. She knew exactly what she was seeing. She was looking at herself, exactly where she was three years ago. She leaned forward, and wrapped her arms around her long-term friend. He immediately retaliated, almost craving the touch, and burying his face into her shoulder.

"Sssh" Hermione shushed, rubbing his back. "I'm going to help you with everything. And Luna is definitely onboard. Even before the baby existed, I think she was onboard. And I'm sure when Ron and Neville come to terms with it, and stop fainting at random signs of stress, they will help you anyway they can" He nodded into her shoulder. "And you have the entire Weasley clan with you on this. It's going to be ok, I promise"

Harry didn't answer her, but continued to bury his head into her shoulder.

* * *

**!"£$%^**

* * *

Draco stole a quick glance around the crowded bar, before looking down once more into the depths of his glass. He swirled the contents around, downing it with ease. He gave a small burp, placing the glass back on the counter, banging his fist. Immediately, the balding bartender refilled it before marching off to the other side of the bar, leering at the young girls waiting to be served.

He looked to his watch, seeing that it had already gone past two in the morning. Sighing, he thought back to the talk he had had with is uncle, that hadn't ended the way he wanted it to.

* * *

_Draco bustled around the kitchen. "I swear I had something to eat in this place…somewhere"_

_Nate laughed from the doorway of Draco's cramped kitchen, where almost every cupboard was opened wide, their bare contents shown quite proudly. "How about we go out to eat? Ok, it'll be my treat, for not seeing you actually on Christmas Day"_

_Draco glanced to him. "What about Cassie?"_

"_Cassie is still in France with my mother. And, after the New Year…" He smiled. "We're moving here permanently"_

"_What…"_

"_Well, it will mostly be me. Cassie is still going to Beauxbatons so she wont be here for most of the year. I already have a job waiting for me down at the Maternity Ward at St Mungo's. Everything is planned out perfectly" _

"_But…you love France" Draco interjected, not knowing why his uncle would want to leave such a beautiful country. Whenever his father took him there on business trips, he begged to stay longer each time. Especially when they stayed in Paris. "You love it there. You and Sam lived there for years, even before Cassie was born. You're life is there. Why would you leave it?"_

_Nate sighed, and rubbed the bridge of his nose, his patterned stress habit, before looking Draco squarely in the eye. "I am forty years old. I have a thirteen-year-old daughter, whom I get letters from her school saying she's done this and done that. My husband died four years ago in a war that he HAD to fight in…Draco, I am trying to make the most of what is the wreckage of my life. I do everything for Cassie, to make sure she is fine when she is older"_

"_I...I didn't know you felt like that. I'm-"_

"_Don't tell me that you are sorry for me Draco" Nate all but snapped. "I feel sorry for you"_

"_Me?! My life is fine, why do you feel sorry for me?!" Draco snapped right back, slamming the near empty fridge shut._

"_How can I not?! You're living on the worst possible estate in this country. A MUGGLE estate! You are living on nothing. You have a table full of unpaid bills, and I can tell that they are going to be there for a long ti-"_

"_My personal correspondence is nothing to do with you, Nathaniel" Draco snapped, drawing himself up to his full height._

"_When you are living on the streets it will have something to do with me. You are too proud, Draco, that is one of your major faults. It's why you always get yourself into trouble. Getting arrested. Getting into fights with people with power. Purely because they don't give you the respect you think you deserve!"_

"_I do deserve respect! The Malfoy name is one of the highest in the entire Wizarding World-!"_

"_It was, Draco. It's not anymore! You stay here to make your father angry, because you don't respect him! You refuse his money, not because he doesn't offer, because you don't even take it from your mother. Its because you want to spite him!" the two men were standing right in front of each other now, pink in the face with anger, both breathing heavily. Nate used his slightly taller form to tower over the blond. "You do it because you don't want anything to do with the family. Everything you do, you do to spite Lucius" he had lowered his voice, but it had still not lost the threatening edge Draco never thought he would hear from him. "That's why you don't want anybody. You want your father to suffer with the thought that he will never have an heir. And you know what?" He glanced around the kitchen, biding his time, until he looked him straight in the eye. "I look at Cassie and... You don't deserve something as pure as a child" He turned and left with that last statement, leaving Draco feeling for the first time in years, that he was going to cry._

* * *

Draco drowned his drink. His uncle had no idea what he went through. Nothing! Who was he to judge him? Turn up twice a year and act like his father. He had absolutely no right, to be a part of anything Draco did!

"You look like you need some company" a silky voice spoke from beside him. Draco glanced to his right to see another man sitting there. Draco suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. "Bad day?" the man ventured, his tone and body language obviously showing he didn't care about Draco's day.

Draco looked the other man up and down, his gaze far from innocent. He was wearing tight leather pants, leaving absolutely nothing left to the imagination, and a netted top, showing off his muscular chest and already erect nipples. He eyes traveled down to the bulge forming in the mans pants. Draco smirked, and placed a hand onto it.

The man gasped, and his hips bucked weakly. Draco, not wanting anyone to see, leant forward and muttered, "Lets leave" The man nodded eagerly, and grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the pub, cat calls and wolf whistles following them as they went.

Ten minutes later, after a very brisk walk to the other mans flat down the road, full of groping, Draco found himself on top of the other man, naked and grinding into him. It felt wrong somehow. Sure, he was aroused, but something was very different. The man was making the wrong noises, but they all seemed to be satisfactory, building Draco's ego. He clenched his eyes shut and he pictured emerald green eyes, glazed over with lust...

* * *

**!"£$%^**

* * *

_Click click click_

_Tap tap tap_

This was one place Harry James Potter never thought that he would be. Definitely not here. Not with the infernal clicking of pens, and the tapping of suede shoes upon tiled floors.

All of his other friends were still enjoying New Years down at different pubs and clubs, and drinking till all hours (Seamus liked to celebrate News Year until at least the seventh). Even Ron was with them, while Hermione had a few of 'the Girls' around instead.

Harry? Harry was in the Maternity Ward of St Mungo's, sitting beside gay couple holding hands, their faces split into grins. Harry sneaked a glance and saw a prominent bump beneath the robes of the younger wizard. He closed his eyes and flinched.

"Mr Potter?" He glanced round to see the young attractive nurse, for lack of a better word, at the door. "Healer Lipton will see you now"

He stood, grabbing his jacket from the stool beside him, ignoring all the obviously happy couples, waiting for news on their pregnancy's. Only three of them there were heterosexual couples. There were obviously more Carriers than Harry thought there were. He smiled faintly at the nurse, as he entered the office, and the wizard behind the desk immediately stood. He was at least forty and had short dark brown hair, littered with grey, the stubble on his chin the same. He wore the usual Healer robes, lime green with emblem on the chest pocket: a wand and a bone, crossed.

"Mr Potter, I'm Nathaniel Lipton. You can call me Nate" Harry blinked at the familiarity, but nodded and shook the Healers hands. Neither sat back down. Harry fidgeted and scratched his nose, wondering what the hell they actually did when they visited a fertility doctor. All he did was arrive at St Mungo's and he was told the way, but had to give the name of his doctor to the nurse when he arrived. Thankfully he remembered the name of the Healer Luna wanted him to see, and that was good enough for the nurse. "I don't believe we have actually met before"

"No" Harry said, his voice suddenly hoarse and his throat dry. He licked his lips. "My friend Luna, told me about you, and when the nurse asked me the name of my doctor, I just gave yours"

"Luna?" His brow furrowed in thought. "Luna Lovegood? Small? Blond spiky hair? Tends to talk about Wrackspurts?"

"Yeah, that's her" Harry laughed.

"Well, Mr Potter, I need to ask you a few questions, before we start any examinations, ok?" Harry nodded, and Nate walked back to behind his desk, and Harry sat at the offered chair in the front. Nate pulled a piece of parchment in front of him, and picked up a coal black raven feathered quill, and looked back up at him.

"Now, I get many bad reactions from this question, so: are you pregnant?"

Harry resisted the urge to laugh, and it seemed that Nate did to, but Harry nodded, and Nate began to write on the parchment.

"When was the date of conception?"

"The 21ST of November"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" Harry blushed. "Before that, I hadn't had sex in four months" Nate nodded, and Harry tried so hard to hide his embarrassment. He could never talk about his sexual activities to anyone, not even other lovers. Talking about it to a stranger, even if it was a doctor, was almost too much for him.

"Have you had any symptoms? Nausea, pains...?"

"I have had morning sickness for about two, maybe three weeks. It ruined Christmas for everyone. I've had stomach cramps. And I also feel like my...magic is draining"

Nate nodded. "That is very common. It is more obvious the more powerful the wizard is, because there is more magic stored within their bodies than others" He made a quick note on the parchment. "Has there been any bleeding?" Harry shook his head, and Nate nodded, placing the parchment onto a large pile. He stood, and gestured to a door on the other side of the room. "Now if you like, we can start the examination"

Harry paused, halfway through rising from his chair, his nerves suddenly gone. He fought the urge to run out of the room.

"Mr Potter?" Nate asked, frowning in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Is…uh...is there anyway we can do this without the examination?"

"I'm afraid not. We have to check where the embryo has implanted itself, date of conception and due date" He smiled at Harry. "It is not at all uncomfortable. All you will have to do is raise you shirt and expose your stomach. That's all, I promise"

Harry nodded, still trembling slightly and followed the Healer out of the room. Like the office before it, the examination room was simple, white walls and white floor. There was no portraits or windows, which Harry was very thankful for. There was a large examination, similar to the ones in Muggle maternity wards, and he inwardly shivered at the sight of the large metal stirrups at its end.

"Can you take a seat on the table, Mr Potter, and raise your shirt up?" Nate said, walking to the desk on the other side of the room. Harry kept his gaze far away from the desk. He didn't want to know what was on that desk.

He did as Nate asked though, and sat on the cold metal table, shivering as the cold struck his rear end, and lifted his shirt to just below his pectorals, and waited until Nate came back over. The Healer came back over to him, and Harry couldn't stop the slight shaking that started as soon as Nate pointed his wand at his stomach. Nate put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Relax, ok? It won't hurt, I promise"

Harry nodded, drawing slow shaky breaths. "I just don't l-like anything to do with hospitals"

"All you feel is possibly a tingling feeling in your stomach. I promise" Harry nodded again, and Nate began to mutter under his breath, and different forms of smoke surrounded Harry's lower abdomen. It was true; all he did feel was a slight tingling feeling at the place behind his happy trail. This continued for a few minutes, with Nate muttering things under his breath. Harry occasionally caught the words 'healthy', and 'powerful'. He felt his heart clench with pride, but ignored it.

"Ok" Nate said, pulling back with a smile. "The embryo was indeed conceived on the 21st of November and is due late August. It is growing at the desired rate and has successfully implanted itself in an environment where it will successful grow and not cause any discomfort to either of you"

Harry opened and closed his mouth, gaping like a fish, before he cleared his throat. "I don't want it" he muttered, his voice hoarse and it felt as if it had been rubbed through with sandpaper. He looked Nate in the eye, and with all his determination, said. "Get it out of me"

Nate sighed, walking back to the desk. Harry blanched, thinking that the Healer would run him through his options or at least try to talk him out of it. Thankfully, he had gotten a doctor that allowed him to make his own decisions. Nate rooted around through a large casket of potion vials. Harry felt his stomach heave with his all day sickness at the sight of some of the more grotesque potions.

The Healer turned back around and handed him a potion vial full of pure blue liquid. "This potion will allow the embryo to be absorbed back into the system. You may have excess bleeding afterwards but it will be relatively painless, for you at least. You pour it all over your food and…it's as simple as that"

Harry stared at the vial almost transfixed. This potion would make this all go away.

This potion will abort his baby.

* * *

**I didn't really know what to do when Harry met Nate. Obviously I've never been to an OBGYN, so I don't really know how to go about it. Hopefully, I did okay with it.**

**Remember to vote, the poll closes on the 1st of August.**

**NEXT TIME: Luna begs Harry to reconsider and Hermione runs into someone very unexpected. Very unwanted.**


	5. Just The Wrong Time Pt 1

**Very shorter than I wanted it to be. I just wanted to post it and let you all know I have not abandoned this. It takes me forever to do chapters cos I have so many stories and lose my muse and get it back too late. It's going to be a while for the next but it will be much longer, I promise you.****

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 - Just The Wrong Time Pt 1****

* * *

**

_"Please"_

_I turned into the room. It was disorienting. Everything flickered and swam before my eyes, barely anything sharpening. A cradle was in the centre of the otherwise bare room the only thing I could really focus on. I grimaced in pain as dizziness began to overtake me. "Please"_

_My footsteps echoed and reverberated as I stepped towards the cradle. "I just want to hold you, sweetie"_

_A soft cry, and a giggle. My face broke into a grin as my baby smiled up at me, green eyes sparkling, hair soft and golden and short curls upon his head. I stroked it softly between my fingers, and he mewled._

"_I love you" I whispered, tears filling my eyes as I smiled broadly. "I love you so much"__**

* * *

**_

_**[~~]**__**

* * *

**_

"I'm home!"

Harry froze, bent over the table to retrieve one of Teddy's shoes from beneath it, (he had no idea how a four and a half year old can lose half of their things the second they enter a strangers house), before a grin broke out over his face and he spun around. "It's about bleeding time, Ginerva Weasley!" he snapped, his voice almost identical to Molly's.

Ron's youngest sister, and incidentally, Harry's ex and only girlfriend, laughed, before she launched herself across the room and into his arms. He winced as her body collided with the lower part of his stomach, with his...uterus!, but still picked her up and swooped her around before dropping her back onto her feet, still holding her. "Come on, little 'un, everyone's outside"

Gripping her hand, Harry pulled the still grinning, and freshly tanned Ginny Weasley, out into the garden. Three large tables were spread out across the lawn, covered with food, a few of the guests sitting, the rest standing. Harry laughed as he saw Teddy, his hair electric blue running after one of the garden gnomes. Harry grabbed the child with his free arm as he tried to run past, and he just giggled and remained still in his arms.

"Oh, Ginny, dear, you're home!" Molly cried, running over and hugging her youngest, and only, daughter, her husband following and hugging her himself. "How was Italy?"

"Awful. I missed you guys too much" Ginny explained, smiling at her mother.

"What about Kevin?" Arthur asked, putting an arm around her and leading her to the table, where everyone was standing and smiling, waiting to greet the youngest Weasley.

Ginny's smile faded. "We broke up"

"Oh dear. It'll be ok, sweetheart" molly said, hugging her daughter again. "Tell me all about it" she pushed her into the empty chair in front of her, as Hermione began to walk over with the trays. Dinner was being served.

Ginny turned round and smiled at the brunet. "You and Teddy come sit beside me?"

Harry grinned, plopping the squirming giggling four year old on his left, Ginny sat on his right, and began to eat the family dinner, ignoring the waves of nausea the food gave him, the insomnia that had plagued him for two days and the overwhelming emotions that were about to burst any second._**

* * *

**_

_**[~~]**__**

* * *

**_

"Firewhiskey, m'lady?". Ginny giggled, already slightly tipsy, but took the drink Harry offered her. He took a large gulp of his own Butterbeer (which Hermione had forced into his hands with a stern look that meant 'drink it or else'). He sighed with satisfaction; he preferred it to the smoking, alcoholic drink.

"Sit with me" Ginny said, pulling his hands towards one of the smaller tables. Dinner was over, and they were all sitting, drinking and conversing on the smaller tables, fairy lights hanging above them all. Teddy and Rosie were sitting on a large blanket, toys scattered around them. The young Metamorphagus was teaching his young friend how to play with his Beginners Gobstones set Hermione had given him for his fourth birthday. Andromeda and Hermione sat with them, conversing with each other, mainly keeping an eye on the toddlers.

Ron and Arthur sat talking about their individual jobs within the Ministry, while molly fussed around her youngest son. His hair, his clothes. She reeled off many different thoughts and ideas about both of them, both male Weasley's not paying much attention.

Harry sat on the edge of the bench, Ginny sitting directly in front of him. He finally got a proper look at her. She was as tanned and freckled as ever, the purple lights illuminating her wonderfully, a purple hue across her face. She had the same fiery red hair that fell into wonderful waves to the small of her back and when she moved it was almost like she was a fire goddess to bring destruction. Her eyes were deep brown, like her mothers and brothers, but to harry, they always seemed...more alive.

Unlike the other Weasley's, Ginny was cunning. She could've have been a Slytherin back at Hogwarts if it weren't for all the prejudice against the snake house. She was a wonderful Quidditch player, and was already a reserve for the Holyhead Harpies. She hoped to make it onto the proper team in a year or two, if she was lucky.

She sighed, placing her half empty flagon beside her, twirling a piece of hair between her manicured nails. She worried her lip between her teeth. Harry couldn't help but feel surprised at this obvious sign of nervousness. He was even more shocked when the redhead grabbed his hand.

"I got your letter" Ginny explained, beginning to play with Harry's fingers. Harry blushed. He had sent Ginny a letter while she had been on holiday, explaining how he was happy for her, how he was glad she was having so much fun, proud that she had found a wonderful relationship and falling in love...and the most embarrassing part of all how he wished he had something like that.

He had written it during one of the random mood swings that had occurred a week or two after he found out he was pregnant. He had regretted it the second his mind was once again rational. It was one of the most embarrassing experiences of his life. And he had had his fair few.

"Oh?" Harry asked, pretending it didn't faze him, while his stomach began to churn.

"And I started to think about what I want...what I really want. Nice job" she explained, smiling. "Two or three kids. Nice house in the country. Wonderful husband. Who wants all the same things as me. Who treats me well and who loves me for me...that is why I broke up with Kevin"

"What?!" Harry cried. "Kevin was wonderful. He worshiped you!"

"He was artificial. He spent most of his time worrying about his money and image, or kissing everyone with a titles arse" she raised her eyes, sceptically. "Did you not ever realise how he practically worshipped you?"

"Well, he did agree with everything I said" he muttered, frowning in realization. His face became almost desperate. "Don't just break up with him because of that! Stay with him-"

"Harry"

"Gin, I don't want Kev to go. I don't-!" Harry blinked, furiously as he felt the all too familiar stinging in his eyes. Ginny's own deep brown eyes flickered all over his face, desperate for a sign of his severe obvious discomfort.

"Harry?" she whispered, her voice tentative. He woke up: he snatched his hands out of hers, muttered a quick apology, before he rose uneasily from his chair and practically ran into the house. He dimly heard Ginny call after him, but he shut the door quickly.

He leant his elbows heavily on the few remaining chairs, his breath quick and uneasy. His chest felt tight. Too tight. It hurt. Everything hurt.

"Harry?". Hermione. She must have followed him. She had been watching him closely all night. She must have seen him with Ginny, and noticed his reaction even if she hadn't known what they were talking about. She cared so much about him. She really loved him. And he loved her so much.

Harry pressed his hands into his eyes at the strange array of emotions travelling through him at once and finally the tears began to fall.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione cried, throwing her arms around the Auror, and he sobbed brokenly into her shoulder, having to bend his knees a lot as she was much smaller than him. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know! My head has been insane all day, my emotions all over the place! I yelled at Kreacher this morning for no reason. Of course, he didn't care, but then I burst into tears straight after. A-and he just freaked out! I freaked out! The thought that Ginny broke up with someone she loved because of me, it hurt Hermione, it really hurt-!"

"Oh, Harry! This is entirely normal!"

"Normal?!" Harry yelled suddenly, making her jump as he pulled himself sharply out of her arms. He rubbed his eyes hard with his fists, hissing as it burnt. "How is this normal?!"

"It's the baby. When anyone is pregnant, it affects their hormones. Male pregnancy is much more..." she paused to think of the appropriate word. "Crazy. You're producing female hormones to help sustain the baby. When you're pregnant everyone gets very emotional for the first few months"

Harry's eyes widened through his tears. "So I've not just got a uterus, I've got bloody PMS as well?!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at his lack of knowledge of the female anatomy. "Harry" she said calmly, placing her hands on the shaking mans chest. "You just have to trust me on this, ok? You're going to be fine"

Harry shook his head. "No. It's not going to be fine. Not yet" he strode to the other side of the room, grabbing his coat.

"Harry...what are you doing?" Hermione asked, hesitantly, as harry began to frantically began to search through his pockets.

"Looking for this" he replied, holding up a single glass vial full of aquamarine liquid. He grabbed an apple from the table, and began to pull of the lid of the vial with his teeth.

Hermione gasped, her hands covering her mouth, her eyes full of recognition. "Harry! Please don't do anything rash!" he spat the cork away and it rolled off onto the floor. He poured the liquid onto the apple. "The baby hasn't done anything wrong!" she shrieked shrilly. "I know you haven't planned this, but don't punish your baby!"

"I'm not!" Harry yelled, clutching the apple tightly. "It's better this way! I can't do this, Hermione" he choked, his lip quivering as fresh tears poured down his face. "I wanted to have a family...when I was so much older. When I was in a steady, serious relationship, if not a marriage. I didn't want it to be conceived on my fucking desk with a man I hate second to Voldemort! Conceived in a weak moment of lust. The baby deserves...it deserves better than that" he whispered, staring at the dripping apple. The mixture dripped onto the floor, staining it and across his fingers, pooling on his hands.

Hermione shook her head her curls bouncing before she sighed. "Ok" she said, nodding. "This is your decision. I'll stand by you, no matter what. Whether you have a baby or not. We're together forever you and me" she gave a watery smile full of love, and quickly blinked her glassy eyes. "So, if you want to eat it...eat it"

Harry nodded, thankful she was on his side. He licked his suddenly dry lips, raising the apple to his lips. It smelt bitter. Very bitter. And nauseating. He could feel his stomach churning at the thought of eating it and what it would do to his baby... It was his all-the-day sickness. Definite not second thoughts. He had chosen. This was his choice.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He could still smell it. Hermione closed her eyes, covering her mouth with her hands, not wanting to see either.

"I only want to hold you, sweetie"

His dream came back tenfold. A beautiful baby, soft golden curls, sparkling emerald eyes. His beautiful baby smell, soft perfect skin. A happy giggle and a smile graced its face, reaching up chubby fists towards him...

Hermione yelped as there was a loud smashing of glass.

"Shit!"

"Harry! Hermione, are you ok?!"

"Who throws an apple?!"

"Harry?!"

The witch opened her eyes to see the window to the garden smashed to pieces. The Weasley's and friends outside continued to yell and cries of alarm were heard, and she could hear running towards the house. She turned back to see Harry kneeling on the floor bent over, clutching his stomach, utterly distraught. "I couldn't do it, Hermione" he sobbed. "I can't. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry"

_**

* * *

**_

**Awful this chapter. I will probably rewrite it at a later date. I'll do it with the whole story when it's done 'cause there is a few mistakes, but when it's finished of course.**

**Sorry if I overplayed Harry's mood swings and strange reactions and what not. A friend of mine had a baby and they did REALLY strange things when pregnant. **

**If anyone wants any specific names, give me some ideas!**


	6. Just The Wrong Time Pt 2

**I am so sorry! I had my birthday and I got **_**Supernatural**_** and **_**True Blood**_** and absolutely am in love with Dean, Cas, Sam, Eric and Godric, I could go on and on. I got hooked so much on both shows its ridiculous. So I had to go buy the **_**Sookie Stackhouse**_** novels as well and got hooked on them. AND THEN my friend succeeded in getting my hooked on Glee :S So, so much has suffered in that time, not just this. **

**AN: **I don't know how this pregnancy time period works. Technically its 36 weeks but they say its 40 weeks. I'm not sure how it works. But Harry is roughly four months here, so 16 weeks or so. I'm guessing this. Why, will become relative later in the chapter**.**

**AN2 : Quite short but it's the second part to chapter 5. Combine the two and its longer. Anyway, I'm on the next one right now so don't worry.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Just The Wrong Time Pt 2**

* * *

**Previously on Crashed**

_The witch opened her eyes to see the window to the garden smashed to pieces. The Weasley's and friends outside continued to yell and cries of alarm were heard, and she could hear running towards the house. She turned back to see Harry kneeling on the floor bent over, clutching his stomach, utterly distraught. "I couldn't do it, Hermione" he sobbed. "I can't. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry"_

* * *

**Two and a half months later**

One thing Harry Potter never thought he would happen?

He never thought that he would love being pregnant.

Sure the first two or three months were utter shit. After he had decided to keep the baby, he had to try and cope with his pregnancy. So that meant the nonstop morning sickness that made him unable to eat anything until dinner, which he only recently got over; there was a point he couldn't even smell his breakfast without emptying his already empty stomach again and again. Stomach cramps and insomnia followed after that as well as the strange dreams. Mostly about his baby. Mostly how he would screw up its life the second it was born. Which he was determined not to do. He would make sure he would always be there for him and any other child that he may have.

The worst part was the mood swings. Blazing angry one second, weeping hysterically the next. Most of these happened when he was at home, Hermione, Luna and even Neville and Ron just a Fire Call or an Apparition away if he needed them. Which he did frequently. Luna had even stayed with him for a week when his insomnia and sickness had been at its peak, holding back his hair and giving him herbal teas and words of encouragement that he was going through this for an extremely wonderful and perfect result.

He knew the result. He had seen him in his dreams. And he would definitely be worth it. However, he did have a few of his worse mood swings at work. He yelled at his subordinates, cried in his office about a silly mistake he thought he had made. Ron was there to help, but he had to send for Luna most of the time, too uncomfortable with crying to really help him. Especially with his _best friend_ in hysterics. His wife he was more likely to be able to cope.

He was destroying all the progress he made. Kingsley had been told of Harry's pregnancy and he had been allowed a few weeks off of work to allow himself some time to adjust to the situation and he was scheduled paternity leave when he hit seven months until the baby was at least six months old minimum as apparently male pregnancies had to be monitored after that point to ensure they were progressing at the normal rate. Now that really sent Harry into his worst outburst.

His working hours had decreased quite drastically, he had noticed. He was no longer allowed to go on patrols or field missions and had to stay away from any Dark objects that were confiscated so he wouldn't be affected by any magic. He had to stay in his office and do paperwork and less active parts of the job. For that he was definitely happy that his hours had decreased as it meant he could leave as soon as his work was finished.

He had booked all his necessary appointments, once a month, more if he thought something was abnormal, with Nathaniel at the clinic in the hospital. Everything was healthy. He had even heard the heartbeat at the last one. A soft whooshing beat echoing in his ears. A distorted picture shown of his baby. It's already forming limbs and even has fingernails! He didn't try to hide his tears of pride then. Hermione hadn't either. She had held his hand and cried with him. She had been so good to him. Everyone had. The Weasley's had all been shocked, but so pleased for him, Ginny shocked the most. But she had cried with Molly, and hugged him, bawling how she wanted to be godmother.

One thing they had all wanted to know?

'_Who was the other father?'_

The fact that Harry explained they were together but no longer upset the women; he had realised it would've been a grave and stupid mistake on his part to explain the baby was a result of a one night stand with _Malfoy_ of all people, so he lied that he had been in a relationship and the father had left him before he even knew about it and he didn't wish to be back with a 'complete and utter arsehole'.

Hermione didn't as easily let him go. For weeks she demanded he tell Draco whenever the baby was mentioned. Right from when he decided to keep it. Harry knew Malfoy much better than she did.

He wouldn't be pleased of Harry raising his illegitimate half blood child.

**(~~)**

When he finally awoke after a long, restless night, full of dreams of a certain blond wizard doing certain things he definitely did not wish to divulge to _anyone _and that which he would take to his grave and whatever lay beyond that_, _Harry Potter immediately knew that this day was going to be...odd.

He sighed, rubbing his stomach. It was no longer the flat, nicely toned abs he was used to, as in a little over a month ago, he had begun to fill out. His abdomen now stretched out at least an inch, and had already begun to round. He could never help letting his hand drop and stroke it. He couldn't stop himself doing it now, smiling to himself.

But something felt different that morning. Very different. He couldn't quite place it.

Shouldn't he have been doing something right now?

**{~~}**

"Wow" Neville muttered, blinking. "I guess you were hungry"

Harry shrugged as he shoved another spoonful of Neville's incredibly good scrambled eggs into his mouth, causing before mentioned brunets face to fall into a slight uncharacteristic grimace. "This is the first time in three months that I didn't vomit the moment I woke up" Harry garbled out around his food, taking a sip of his orange juice to water it down. He swallowed with some difficulty before gasping out, "Plus, I'm not feeling ill at the smell of this, so I may be able to finally keep my breakfast down so I'm savouring it as much as I can, by eating the most I can. And Nev, you make the best bloody eggs ever"

Luna smiled dreamily at her boyfriend, who flushed, beaming. Luna's cooking itself was...well, if you wanted to poison yourself slowly yet surely, then you went to Luna's for tea. While Harry could tolerate some of it, he definitely wasn't fine with eating it while pregnant. Of course, he couldn't tell the dreamy blond this. He merely asked for food she never attempted to cook as she herself didn't even like it. "Thank you, Harry". Harry smiled back, before diving into his food once more.

He had begun having breakfast with Luna and Neville at least twice a week whenever Luna had mornings shifts at the Ministry so they could go to work together. Only twice because he didn't wish to intrude upon them, and because they wanted to see him more and that was the lowest he could wrangle it down to.

Today they had the day off, but they still insisted on coming to breakfast. He overheard Luna talking about Hermione and Ron coming, so he guessed he wasn't going to be able to rest and coo over his stomach, moon over his loss of security at not having a partner, and giving in the urges and doing both at once, but while eating a tub of Honeydukes Ice cream. He was a bit relieved though, but only slightly. The only company he would've had at home would've been Kreacher, and everyone knew House Elves weren't always that tolerable or talkative. Especially about baby business.

Now his female friends, with one already a mother...

"MUDBLOOD SCUM!!" Harry jolted in his seat, spilling his food down his shirt, cursing. Luna jumped up running to the ringing doorbell. Neville rose, and pushed Harry back into his seat as he too began to stand.

"You eat. I'll sort out Mrs Black"

Harry rolled his eyes at Neville's formality as he left the kitchen, shrieks of '"BLOOD TRAITORS TAINTING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS!!" filling the room, before the door shut, dimming it only slightly.

"I need a new place" he growled under his breath.

While Grimmauld Place was habitable and much more tolerable in the past few years that had been spent decontaminating it, Harry was still unsure about raising his baby here. Even Hermione was unsure of bringing Rosie over to stay for longer than a few days. She only relented during the holidays, due to insistence on everyones part.

Any noise deemed too loud set of Mrs Blacks portrait (one of his late godfathers mother which had been stuck onto the stairway with a permanent sticking charm that even hours of trying and straining on many peoples parts, was still unable to be pulled away from its place), causing her to screech about the purity of blood for an age until someone shut the drapes.

What if the baby ever made too loud a noise or knocked something over when he was able to walk? The portrait would be set off, which would indeed scare the child and cause so many disruptions. And the layout of the house! The amount of rooms and stairways meant that if his son ever hurt himself, there's a chance he wouldn't be able to find him for a while.

He would definitely need to make that a priority. With that in mind, he delved further into his breakfast, as Neville trekked back in, shaking his head. The hall was now silent

"If only you could make her silent" he muttered. Harry hummed in agreement.

"If only I could _remove _her" Harry pressed, and Neville nodded, resigned. "Bloody hazard". He frowned, glancing around the kitchen. "Where's Luna?"

"Probably holding up whoever rang the doorbell with a conversation about Crumple horned Snorcacks"

**(~~)**

"This wasn't in the books we got for Rosie" Ron muttered, his eyes wide as he stared at the book in front of him.

"You didn't read the pregnancy books then" Hermione snapped. "Only the birthing partner things"

"Well, I wasn't the one pregnant, so I didn't really need to, did I?"

"Wrong answer, Ron" Harry said from across the room, as Hermione began to yell about her husband's ignorance. Neville was trying to refrain from laughing himself and Luna was humming to herself from next to him.

Harry's peaceful did seem changed entirely already. Hermione had insisted that he should look through a stack of Male and magical pregnancies she had brought for him, and so the others had decided to as well. Which is how they ended up in his study, harry both amazed and slightly disgusted by the stuff he was reading

"I'm glad I didn't. Harry, listen to this. '_You're just getting comfortable with being a new parent, but you're actually on the road to being a grandparent! If your baby is a girl, her uterus is fully developed and the ovaries already hold primitive egg cells_" Ron stared open mouthed. "That's kind of creepy"

"I'm definitely happy it's a boy now" Harry said, raising his eyebrow at the information.

"I have a little girl. Terrifying to think that when she was in the womb, she was like this. Merlin" Ron muttered, putting the book down, Luna picking it up herself almost immediately. She turned a few pages dreamily, before clearing her throat.

"Your baby weighs about 3 ounces this week and measures between 4 and 5 inches, about the length of a tube of mascara" she stated, clearly. She held up two fingers, separating them. "About this big"

Harry smiled at that. "Like that?" he asked, mimicking her fingers. He placed it against his abdomen and sighed. "Got a long way to go still. I swear how is he supposed to get as big as he is supposed to in five months if he's at this stage at four?"

"Oh, don't worry. Hermione tripled in size during the last four months. You're fine" Ron shrugged, obviously not noticing the deadly glares his wife was currently sending him. Neville looked away from the brunette nervously, not wanting to get involved, and glanced back down to the Herbology book he had taken after losing interest in the pregnancy one.

"Guys, I really appreciate you guys offering to help. I really do. I am so grateful. But..." Harry started. "But I am actually doing really well"

"I like helping" Luna said with a smile. "And you do need our help"

"Luna, with all these visions of me being a father and then saying stuff like that is actually making me very, very nervous". The blond merely shrugged

"Maybe we wouldn't need to be around and look after you so much, if you told Malfoy" Hermione said, standing and folding her arms, frowning at the brunet. Ron groaned and Neville gave an uncharacteristic roll of the eyes; this argument had been approached so many times in the last six weeks that they could all predict the outcome even without Luna's gift.

"Would you just _stop_?" Harry hissed at Hermione.

"Would _you_ just stop?" Hermione whispered back, a fierce light in her eyes. "He has a right to know. The baby is his too" she said for what was probably the thousandth time, pointing at his stomach.

"He doesn't _want_ to know!" Harry answered, glaring at her as he raised his head.

"He needs to know," Hermione said, fixing him with a hard stare.

"He doesn't want children! I can tell that he doesn't"

"It's a bit late for that," Hermione said primly, folding her hands in her lap.

"If he doesn't want to know, then he doesn't need to. And what makes you think he would help me anyway?! Do you think he would comfort me like you guys do? That he would want to sit here with me and read baby books? He doesn't care about me, Hermione. I don't care about him, I don't need him. I can survive as a single parent. End of, Hermione"

"He needs to know, Harry" Hermione said, looking at him sadly. "you know he does. Wouldn't you want to know if you were in his situation"

Harry looked away from her, preferring to stare down at his stomach. He heard her sigh. "please consider telling him. At least tell him, even if you don't want him involved. He deserves to know"

**(~~)**

Draco opened his front door with a smirk. Nailed it. He absolutely nailed that interview. The interviewer was a moderately attractive witch, who was so easily swayed by Draco's charm, looks and mannered grace, he was sure he would've probably been able to get the job without being academically eligible. Now he had the job, he could get money, convert it to Muggle, pay the bills, keep the apartment, all without having to ask his father.

Life was good.

He couldn't wait to contact Nate, and basically gloat. He couldn't help it. The Healer had been pestering him to get a job for weeks. It was like he was his father! Then obviously, his mother got in on the job as well, believing Nate to be the reason Draco was considering a job.

...ok, so he did get a job that Nate had told him to get. But that was beside the point. Draco got the job because he was good. He was very good.

He paused, as he saw a photograph that had previously been on the cupboard on the coffee table. He whipped his wand discretely out of his pocket, hiding it behind his back as he picked up the picture, which was of him, his mother, Nate and Cassie (he would never admit to owning it) and placed it in its rightful place. There was a shuffle and a cough behind him.

Draco whirled round and pointed his wand to the intruder. "What. The. Fuck. Do you want?!" he threatened. The figure raised their hands in surrender taking a hesitant step or two forward. "I had wards up here, how the hell did you get past them?"

"I have something to tell you"

Draco frowned, the voice so familiar to him. "Wait, do I know y-?"

"I know this is a real big shock to you, Malfoy" they interjected as if they were hurrying to get the words out. "It's a big shock to pretty much everyone including... But I want you to know that it's not bad. I promise it's not! Or at least I don't think it's bad. And though it definitely wasn't planned, I'm actually really glad it happened. But you should know that...you are going to be a father"

* * *

**Review. Let's try and hit 100. Any names for baby? I'm thinking Jacob or James. This story (like this chapter) will be going through a few time skips. Mostly weeks. Nothing more than that.**

**This chapter was really hard for me to write. I actually started the beginning to the next chapter before actually doing this because I knew exactly what I wanted to do with it on the most part. It was just this one!**

**Information about pregnancy is from which is helping so much with this story. Especially with everyone I ask about pregnancy goes into the gory horrible details I have to erase from my mind at a later date ¬_¬**

**Words: 2858**

**Date: 02/04/10**

* * *

**If any of you are the ones who voted for my HP/Queer as Folk crossover, there is a poll concerning it on my profile.**

**ALSO**

**I have GCSE mock exams coming up and the teachers are piling loads of other crap on us as well, so I will not be able to update until, like May! I will try and squeeze in writing time whenever I'm free and will attempt to squeeze out a chapter. Please stick with me, I am so grateful to all of you.**


	7. Just Try

**Chapter Seven -Just Try**

* * *

At first, Harry thought Draco had freaking died. Or at least been petrified.

He stood there, all composure lost, practically gawking at Harry, wand still pointed at his chest, but his hand wavered. His mercury silver eyes were blown wide open and the shock was apparent in them.

Harry gulped, before taking a hesitant step forward. "Malfoy?" he whispered. "Say...something?"

"How?" he suddenly croaked out, his voice hoarse.

"How what?" But that was obviously the wrong thing to ask.

"You bloody well know what, Potter!" Malfoy yelled, making the brunet jump as red sparks burst from the wand still pointed threateningly at him, and he held up his hands in the classic 'I surrender sign'. "How the hell am I going to be a father?"

"Well..." Harry took a deep breath. "When we had...sex, about four months ago? My office? Well...I got pregnant" Draco froze, his eyes widening even further if it was possible. "Basically, that is the gist of it-" he broke off as the blond growled and grabbed him by the front of his clothes.

"Get the fuck off me!" Harry yelled, trying to get free as his hands were now clenching his collar painfully, his bloody manicured nails digging into his skin. Harry stared at the blond angrily, not understanding why he was making a bigger deal out of it then it all ready was. He'd always suspected that Malfoy would be angry when he told him, but he was practically breathing fire at him and he was even being violent. If he would just let him explain, maybe he would calm down before reacting like this!

"Potter" he growled, uncomfortably intense. "Why didn't you use a protection spell to stop it from happening?" He shook the brunet violently when he had finished.

Harry was completely baffled. He scowled at him for handling him like a ragdoll and yelling at him. Now he would admit that he should be treated well in his current state. "No, of course not, why would I? I know you sort of leapt at me, demanding sex. I don't think using a curse on you was particularly necessary. Especially with what happened next..." he trailed off, a slight far way look in his eyes while his pregnancy induced hormones decided to take over.

Was Potter an idiot? He was actually thinking about sex now, during an argument when they were yelling about the result of the last time?! "What?" Draco shook his head, uncomprehending. "I mean a _protection_ spell. Bloody contraceptive". A dark thought dawned upon him. "Unless you planned this-"

That snapped something in Harry. Lustful thoughts long gone from his mind, rage replacing it, he punched Malfoy as hard as he could right in the face.

The blond released him immediately, reeling back clutching his cheek, and only just managing to stay on his feet, reeling at the sudden change in emotions.

Harry was _livid_.

"I am not one of those bloody gold digging twinks, wanting a taste of Malfoy arse, a baby to boot and a fortune to inherit" Harry snarled. "Of course, I didn't use a bloody contraceptive spells. I use condoms"

Draco quickly composed himself, and forced himself not to ask what condoms were, believing that would piss off the sensitive berk even more. "What do you _mean_ 'no'? You were bottoming, it was your responsibility"

"Number one" Harry growled, raising one finger, threateningly. Draco fell silent. He knew he had probably pushed Potter to his emotional limits. "I don't know it."

"What do you mean you don't know it?" he asked, conveniently ignoring the part about him silencing him. "Every gay wizard _has_ to know it"

"Well, then, why didn't you put it on me?!"

"I was a bit preoccupied!"

Harry snorted. "You think that exonerates you from blame? You think this isn't your fault? It's hell of a lot more your fault than mine!" he asked, pointing to lower abdomen. "I didn't even fucking know blokes could have babies!"

"What are you, stupid?!"

"Hello?! I was raised by Muggles. It never crossed my mind 'Oh! Wizards have accomplished so much, I wonder if they managed to get men up the fucking duff!" Harry screamed, his voice raw, breathing heavily when he finished.

"Well, you're stupider than I thought you were"

"I established that the second I let you fuck me, you bastard"

"I don't think I'm the one who can be called the bastard here!" Harry flinched, and the room fell uncomfortably silent.

"You can't fucking drop this on me, Potter, and just expect me to-"

"I don't expect you to do anything" Harry hissed. "I'm pregnant" he started again, lowering his voice. "With your baby" he ignored the slight flinch that word triggered. "I'm carrying to term. Abortion is an option with me. I'm keeping him, so no adoption either. He's due in August-"

"He?" Draco asked, actually seeming interested.

"What I call my child is no concern of yours. HE is due in august" Harry continued, raising his voice to drown out the blonds interruptions. He fell silent. "I will raise him by myself, as you are a stubborn arse and obviously don't seem to care. But if you want to visit, I won't stop you...and...And you can have visitation rights and all that crap. I'm not that harsh as to not let you see him if you want to" his voice broke on the last word, but he tried not to crumble in front of Malfoy.

This had all gone horribly wrong. So bloody wrong. He was better off not knowing if he reacts like this to the mention of his child! He knew he shouldn't have let Hermione convince him to tell him. He was adamant for weeks that Malfoy would never know the existence of his son. But Hermione always knew what would wear him down:

How he wouldn't want to raise a child in a broken home. How he had no proper family when he was growing up and how he was being selfish restricting his son from having the same, purely because of old feuds with his father. '_You must have liked him even slightly, Harry if you allowed him to get you pregnant in the first place_'. She didn't seem to understand he was an idiot and horny at the time. Luna wouldn't give him any advice, saying that he would have someone who loved him holding his hand when he gave birth. Definitely not Malfoy there, but she could never explain or even give advice on whether or not to tell the blond.

Neville said that he didn't want to get involved and that it was purely Harry's decision and like the good man he was, he said he would stick by whatever decision he made and would accept. Ron, however, said he and his son were better off without the 'ferret git' and bringing him into the equation would cause nothing but more trouble; he believed Harry would find an appropriate father for him when he was ready and everything would be fine until then as he would have help from his friends and family. This naturally landed him in big trouble with his wife, in arguments Harry didn't wish to remember as there were many promises of castration and curses.

So Harry had done the said smart thing to do, which turned out to be the utterly _wrong _thing to do.

Draco didn't say anything, still staring at the brunet with an incredulous look on his face, as if he still couldn't comprehend it at all.

Harry sighed. "I should go"

"That would be best" Draco replied, his voice hoarse. He stepped aside to let Harry pass.

Harry stepped around the coffee table, smiling softly at the picture he had picked up earlier and foolishly. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he opened the door. He cleared his throat awkwardly, as Draco's gaze seemed stuck on his abdomen, his expression blank.

"You should get better wards, they were really easy to get through...and this place is...cool" Harry muttered, awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, before practically running out of the door.

Draco stood for a moment, staring at the wand in his hand.

"Fuck"

**(~~)**

Harry went straight to be bed when he got home. He had told himself he would call his friends when he got back to tell them what Draco –Malfoy! had said and where the two of them now stood.

He changed into his pyjamas and crawled into his bed, just gaining enough energy to turn off his light. He lay on his back, absently stroking his stomach.

He knew it would go wrong. He had felt too positive when he went over to Malfoy's apartment (he was baffled by the fact that Malfoy was living on a Muggle estate, but refrained from commenting on it), too positive on what would occur. He jinxed it the moment he had decided to do it.

"Don't worry, baby" he murmured to his stomach. "I'll love you enough for the both of us". He turned onto his left side (he was always really uncomfortable on his right). "Bloody bastard Malfoy" he couldn't help but mutter as he fell into a deep sleep, praying the baby's ears weren't developed enough yet to hear that.

**(~~)**

Nathaniel Lipton had probably had the most tiring day of his career at St Mungo's. A baby had been delivered prematurely and was on observation, which had run the ward ragged for hours. He had been cooped up in his office hours before that answering memos and organising files, as they all seemed to have tripled over the last week, even though he hadn't had any new patients in over a month. The next day was his day off, and he was set on having a good night sleep before relaxing the day away.

Of course, after only an hour judging by the clock on his bedside table, the phone he had only recently acquired began to ring right next to his head.

"Draco, its two in the morning" he couldn't help the annoyance very apparent in his voice when he saw the caller.

"_I know. But...something really big has just come up...I really need someone to talk to"_

Nate sighed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Fine" he said, heavily. "Where do you want to meet? Do you want me to come to the apartment?"

"_The park outside my apartment. It's empty right now, you should be able to Apparate"_

"Ok, I'll be there in ten minutes" Draco hung up without a goodbye.

Nate pulled himself out of his bed, and reached for the clothes he had laid out for the next day. Different reasons for why Draco had called him and why he had sounded the way he did, began to run through his head, each more scandalous and hysterical as the last. The blond sounded

As soon as he was dressed he took a deep breath and Apparated.

He found Draco as soon as he reappeared. He was stood against the metal railing surrounding the park; thankfully, they were hidden by the trees so no Muggles would have spotted his Apparating. Draco's head was hung down, staring at his feet and a bottle of vodka was clung in his hand.

"Draco?" Nate asked, frowning in concern as he walked to stand beside his nephew. The blond didn't respond, moving only to take a swig from the bottle, which was already half empty.

Nathaniel leant against the cold railings, which was damp from the rain the previous morning. He was used to Draco acting like this, and knew he would tell him what was wrong with him if he was just patient. It didn't take long.

"Harry Potter is pregnant"

Nate frowned; that he hadn't prepared himself for. What Harry's pregnancy had to do with his nephew, he didn't know, but he began to have the slightest inkling he might know exactly what. "Yeah?"

"He's pregnant...with my kid"

Now that was news to Nate that he hadn't been expecting. Harry had never divulged the name of the other father to him: it wasn't any of his business. It was his job to ensure Mr. Potter was comfortable during his pregnancy and to make sure the child was healthy and the labour process went as smoothly as it possibly could.

Now that the other father turned out to be his nephew, it now did seem to be his place to have an opinion on the matter.

"We had a one night stand...about four months ago actually" Draco continued, more muttering to himself than to Nate. "Just a onetime thing. Bloody brilliant it was but just a one off"

"How did this one off occur?"

"I was arrested-"

"God, Dray-" Nate moaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"That's not important. I don't actually know how it happened" Draco interjected, almost desperate to get it off his chest, to make Nate understand. "He's really hot. I mean, really hot. We had a go at each other. I kissed him. And we just sort of ended up...going at it right there on his desk" Draco said, an uncharacteristic flush appearing on his cheeks. He took a swig of his drink. "Even during it, we insulted each other" Nate chuckled at that, and Draco couldn't stop the slight smirk, though it disappeared almost instantly.

"I didn't hear from him in months. Didn't want to obviously. He wanted to forget it and so did I. I don't do relationships, or monogamy. I'm only twenty-two, I'm supposed to be getting drunk and sleeping around. It's mandatory!" he got to his feet and began to pace up and down the pavement.

"We both just went on with our lives, like it had never happened. Well, I did anyway. And now, out of the blue, he breaks into my apartment! Yeah, he broke in to tell me he's four months pregnant with my kid. I mean, goddmamit!" he yelled, kicking a nearby bench, and cursing as his toes began to throb, and Nate winced in sympathy. "Didn't I deserve to know before now?! You can't just keep something like that a secret for so long! Especially with Potter. I'm surprised it hasn't gotten to the press yet" he snapped, bitterly. "'The Boy-Who-Lived-For-Wizards Knocked Up with Bastard Child of Ex-Death Eater!'"

"Maybe he wanted to consider his options before telling you?" Nate suggested, with a shrug; Harry had considered abortion as the option but that was nearly three months ago. The wizard was now adamant on keeping the child and raising him, supposedly by himself with help from his friends when necessary. Nathaniel couldn't tell Draco this, of course; doctor/patient confidentiality.

"No, he should talk to me about op-" the blond paused as a flash of realisation moved across his face, and he turned his anger upon the Healer. "You knew about this?!"

Nate sighed, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I knew that Harry was pregnant. He is my patient. I've been taking care of him since he came to see me almost three months ago"

"Oh, so he's known for three months now and I didn't know about this?! He's just taking the piss! And so are you!" he hissed, pointing accusingly at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know it was your kid. It's not my place to know and you never told about having intercourse with him and neither did he. I doubt I would ever know if you hadn't told me just now"

"Don't say intercourse. You sound like an old man" Draco muttered, scrunching his nose, and sounding disgusted at the word. He cursed under his breath and continued to pace up and down. "It's his fault this" he expressed after a minute or two of silence, during which Nate had moved to sit on the bench Draco had previously kicked.

"Draco, it takes two people to have a baby"

"No, it only takes one. I just offered up my sperm to him. He can have the baby himself" he spat, spitefully. "I didn't ask for this"

"And Harry did?"

"It was his responsibility whether or not he got pregnant"

"Many wizards aren't aware that they are Carriers unless they conceive or pre-existing medical visits confirmed it"

"Potter spent his entire teen years in the Hospital Wing, because he was always getting himself into bloody trouble, with or without the Dark Lord's help!" Draco exclaimed, throwing his now empty bottle in the park bin which was already full of bottles from previous visitors to the park. "They would've noticed it years ago"

"Obviously, your school nurse didn't find it in his best interests to know?" Nate asked, frowning. "Though that is highly unethical. It is law to alert Carriers of their condition"

"They wouldn't have wanted to damage Potter's innocence. Or they never counted on Potter being a fag so he would never find out" Draco hissed before he sat beside his uncle.

"Was there a particular reason you wished to see me, Draco?" Nate asked, annoyed with the blonds drunken attitude.

"I don't know what to do" he croaked, and Nate was immediately reminded of the little lost nine year old boy who didn't know what was happening with his parents and their friends. "Tell me what to do" the blond begged.

"I can't tell you what you have to do. It's not my call. But I can advise that you talk to Harry. Whether either of you like it or not, you are having a child together. You both have a right in its life and you will need to work together to enable the perfect life for your child"

Draco remained silent the entire time, but Nate knew he was listening intently, so he continued.

"Harry has an appointment with me in a week. I suggest you talk to him and both come to that appointment and all future appointments. If you are his birthing partner, then you will need to know everything. If you aren't, but if you still wish to be part of the child's life, I'm sure you would want to know if it's healthy or not"

Draco gave an odd jerk of the head and grimaced at the word 'birthing partner' and Nate sighed.

"Draco, it boils down to whether or not you can be a man, an adult, and face up to your responsibilities. Can you take responsibility for your baby, son?"

Draco stared at his hands in silence, while Nate had a battle inside himself; the doctor over the uncle. He hoped Draco could own up to this. He knew that this responsibility and a child could be good for him. He prayed that he could grow up and take control of his life.

"How do I get in touch with Potter?"

Nate smiled.

**(~~)**

Draco rung the doorbell of Potter's house ten minutes later (which was technically also his house in a way – because of his relation to Sirius Black – nothing to do with Potter!), and waited, rocking on the back of his feet as he waited for the door to open.

Grimmauld Place had always amazed him. He'd only been there once, of course, when Bellatrix, his aunt, had commandeered it during the war, but had heard about it a lot from his mother. It was a Black work of art apparently. The number of spells used to contain it and hide it from the Muggles rivalled even that of Hogwarts, and that was definitely saying something.

A minute or two after he had initially rung the bell, it opened fast, angrily, and Harry Potter stood there, glaring at him, before blinking in surprise.

"Draco" he didn't know why but for some reason Potter saying his name sent shivers down his spine. The brunet was obviously in his nightclothes (it was early morning): a pair of boxer shorts and a worn t-shirt. His usually messy hair was almost a birds nest upon his head, pointing in entirely different directions.

"I think we really need to talk about this" Draco said, looking directly into Potter's eyes.

The brunet blinked a few times, obviously annoyed at his sleep being interrupted if his glare was anything to go by, but he relented with a nod and stepped aside and let the blond inside his home, and shut the door on their past.

Now they had to talk about their future. Their son.

* * *

**Review. Let me know what you think. Will try and update as soon as possible.**

**I had so many different ways Draco could find out about the pregnancy. I really didn't know which one to pick so I settled for this one. I thought of Hermione telling him or Luna, but that would a severe betrayal to Harry, and it is always wise to not piss off a pregnant person. Though Hermione did do it, not directly though. I know it isn't great, but the way Draco finds out isn't important. It's what happens after he finds out and what happens between him and Harry afterwards. I'm sorry if no one likes it, but it's not that important.**

**Plus, it is the first interaction the pair has had since chapter one. Hopefully people are happy about that.**

**Words – 3413**

**Date – 03/05/10**

* * *

**Next time on Crashed – "**_**Harry, call me Harry. I'm carrying your kid, it's like a rule or something"**_

**Please look at poll on profile if you wish to answer baby names. It will be taken down by the time chapter eight is posted. Currently, the name Gabriel is winning, so if you want a say go ahead and vote. If you don't care, well, then just review me what you think of the chapter. XD**


	8. Just Temptation

**Yay. I have the entire basic plan to this, so this story should be finished within the year. Whoohoo! And sort of no. I like this story, I'm very proud of it.**

**Baby Potter now has a name! Thank you everyone who voted. I really appreciate you taking the time to do so. I personally, believe the name is adorable.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight – Just Temptation**

* * *

Harry Potter was a wicked man. An indescribably cruel man. Created by Lucifer to pull Draco down to the deep, dark depths of iniquity.

Ok, maybe it was too late to do _that_, but Potter was merely proving that he was the bane of Draco's existence by moaning like a whore over a _bloody dessert! _The sinful little moans of delight he was sure Potter didn't even know he was making or was so cruel he was doing them on purpose, were enough to break the resolve of the most strongest man when coming from that delectable, not so innocent mouth. It definitely had Draco's trousers beginning to feel a _little_ bit uncomfortable.

Draco had never been a real jealous man. Being an only child and the heir to the Malfoy fortune he had never really been denied anything. But now Potter was practically throwing sex at his face (_again_) so he was perfectly able to feel that. Easy to decipher what it was as well. The fact he was jealous over a _spoon _was embarrassing though.

Not like he wanted Potter like that anymore. Definitely not. The spoon could have him.

"So, I guessed you are over your morning...stuff, right?" he asked, to cut the silence and make Potter stop eating already before he did something stupid again (like try to have sex on the table again. He was sure Potter wouldn't mind. Pregnant people were hornier anyway. Though he was sure he wouldn't want to do it in a public venue).

Harry frowned, licking his lips once more before dropping the spoon into the bowl, much to Draco's relief. "Sickness?". He scratched the back of his head. "Umm, yeah. I got over it a couple of weeks ago. Which is really good, because I was losing loads of weight instead of gaining it which is what I thought you were meant to do in a pregnancy" he babbled. "Plus, it was all day. Why call it morning sickness when it happens all the time, right?" he added, with a nervous laugh.

"I guess" Draco replied with a shrug.

"Plus, I can eat again...obviously" Harry added, and the excruciating uncomfortable silence came back.

"So...Do you have cravings?"

"Actually, yeah" Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking embarrassed. "It was little stuff at first. Like I wanted Honeyduke's chocolate at three in the morning. But then they got weird and I started eating chocolate and sardines together"

"I am never going near you whenever you eat that stuff" he stated, firmly and Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Trust me, you don't have to. It's embarrassing enough to think or talk about it, I'm not going to let people _watch_ me eat that stuff". He ran the spoon around the edge of his empty dessert bowl, looking quite upset when he realised it was actually empty.

It had been over a week since he had told Draco about the baby. They had talked so many times since then and decided; they would raise the baby together. What their relationship actually entailed they didn't go into much detail with. Draco thought it would be best for Harry to raise the baby mainly and for Draco to help as much as he could and visit and contribute as much as he could. Though it wasn't Harry's ideal plan when two parents were definitely involved now, it was the best he expected to get from Malfoy. He didn't want to be in the relationship with the blond.

Though he had one cardinal rule the blond had to obey.

"_Harry, call me Harry. I'm carrying your kid; it's like a rule or something"_

"You don't want me to be your birthing partner, do you?"

Harry couldn't help but remember Luna's vision at Draco's question and tried to ignore the shocked look on his face, which definitely didn't cause a slight twinge of hurt in his chest. Luna had said how a man was with him. Had held his hand as he gave birth to his son and that the man comforted him and Luna could see the love between the three of them.

So he construed it definitely wasn't Malfoy in the vision.

"Do you want to be there when I give birth?" he asked instead. "'Cause I'm not looking forward to it, and according to Ron, it was horrifying for _him_ and he wasn't giving birth and it was a female labour. Apparently, male is worse because we aren't meant to do that stuff...actually, I kind of want to not think about it until the last month or two before" he added, with a determined shake of the head.

"Ok. Good. Let me know when you decide" Draco said, leaning back in the chair, looking slightly relieved.

Jackass.

Harry glanced to his watch. "The appointment's in ten minutes. We should go now"

Seeing as pregnant witches and wizards were not allowed to Apparate (there was always concerns it could cause serious complications with the pregnancy and hurt the baby), they had decided to meet at a local Muggle cafe an hour before the appointment so they could have lunch and talk. Harry made a mental note to go back there, as they left the money on the table and walked through the door into the cold March weather.

They had really good desserts.

And, hey. If it made Malfoy that uncomfortable, he will _definitely _make more purchases.

**(~~)**

Draco couldn't help it. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't stop himself from staring.

He never really saw pregnant women. Or men. Most pureblood families used Glamours on the pregnant women or they hid away for most of their pregnancies because 'it was undignified to be seen in such an intimate condition', and Draco couldn't help but agree.

Pregnancy _did_ seem intimate.

And so foreign he couldn't help but stare at the exposed expanse of Po-Harry's stomach.

The taut abs he had felt when he had stroked the man's stomach all those months ago when they first had sex, were gone. Harry's abdomen had now stretched about two inches above his stomach and had begun to rounden. Knowing his son was inside there, that he had created something so intimate with Harry, he couldn't help but feel proud.

"Can you feel it moving yet?" he blurted out, and he felt his cheeks burn as Harry and Nate both looked up at him, in surprise.

"Uh..." Harry murmured.

"It's still too early to feel anything" Nate explained, helpfully. "You should start feeling some fluttering in about a month or so. Eventually, you will feel kicks. Sometimes you can feel the baby's entire foot"

"As long as he doesn't kick anything important" Harry muttered, under his breath, though Nate heard and laughed, nodding as he made notes on his form that was tucked into Harry's ever growing file.

Yeah, Draco was definitely jealous. "So you're nice to Nate about all these bad things with you, but you're a prick to me?" Draco couldn't help but ask the brunet, who glared at him.

"He didn't do this to me! Plus, he has the drugs to make it all better!"

Draco rolled his eyes at the lack of a proper answer as the door opened and a Trainee Healer poked her head around the door.

"Mr Lipton? You're needed in reception"

Nate sighed, while Draco scowled at the nurse. Didn't she realise that he was obviously busy with a patient? That he was caring for the well-being of a future Malfoy? Nate looked to Harry with a sympathetic look. "I'll be back in a moment, ok?"

Harry nodded in understanding, managing a small smile though Draco could see the annoyance in his eyes. "It's fine. Hi, Katie" he added in an afterthought, giving the Healer a small wave. Her heart shaped face lit up and she beamed and waved back as Nate left the room, her following. "She's his assistant" he explained to Draco. "So she'll probably be here when I give birth. You know, to help out"

Draco prayed Nate got back quickly. There was still too much awkwardness between him and Harry, plus the fact they sniped at each other every two minutes, that they rarely wished to be left on their own for too long.

The appointment was nothing if not slightly uncomfortable for both of them. First, Harry had to strip into a gown. Nate had left the room and Draco was told to turn around for him to be able to do so. But...well, he was only human. You can't blame him for taking a peak when Harry thought he wasn't looking. Then he had to lay back on this cold metal table with only a small pillow at the small of his back, a towel around his hips and the gown pulled up to reveal his bump.

Nate had come back and then it became very uncomfortable when the invasive exam had to happen. It was obviously painful to Harry, though he kept on a brave face as much as he could. Though when a little trickle of blood ran onto the table and Nate's hands, Draco respected the man greatly. Unless sex was involved, he wouldn't want metal objects shoved inside of him and wiggled around.

Then spells were cast over Harry's bump to check other things, and to count the heartbeats. Harry's face had lit up in awe at the whooshing sound. Though he had heard it before. Draco hadn't.

Somehow, the heartbeat made it seem so real. The mood-swings, the cravings and the bumps. It was all there but it never truly occurred to Draco that he was going to be a father. The heartbeat confirmed everything.

Draco was torn between running out of the room and never looking back and he had only just stopped himself from leaning his head on Harry's stomach to see if he could hear the heartbeat through all the skin and muscle, and the womb itself.

But, please. He wasn't _that_ gay.

"There are still things to discuss about all this, you know" Draco blurted out; the icy silence between the two was actually beginning to kill him.

"Like what?" Harry inquired, with a frown, sitting up straight, fiddling with the towel so it covered him properly.

"Like his name. Is he having my name or yours?" Draco asked, hoping it was his. It didn't particularly matter. If the baby was considered his heir (if the family accepted him), he would gain both titles of Head of the Potter, and through that the Black, as well as the Malfoy family. So he could have either name. Though Draco couldn't deny that he hoped the baby had his name. Though Potter was so bloody independent, he would want the baby to have his name.

"Well, to be honest, I wasn't planning on telling you-"

"Yeah, I got that" Draco snapped, without thinking.

Harry glared at him. "Anyway, I was going to give him my name, but I suppose we could hyphen it if you want to. Like Malfoy-Potter or Potter-Malfoy" he suggested, with a shrug and the quirk of an eyebrow.

"I suppose it will have to do..." Draco relented. It worked. They both got their way with either one of those names. "So, what about his first name?"

"Personally? Haven't given it any thought. Hermione said that when she saw Rosie, she just knew she was a Rosie and she tested a few names and picked the one Rosie responded to the most and positively. I was kinda hoping it would feel the same to me" he added, flushing with slight embarrassment, as Draco's eyebrows rose higher and higher with each word that slipped out of the brunet's mouth.

"Are honestly going to rely on what you feel after you give birth? Who knows what you feel after that? You'll probably call it Merlin, or God in your drug induced haze. Or how your baby, what? Giggles at it?"

"Fine...James"

"James?"

"After my father"

"...that is...acceptable" Draco said, after mulling over the name in his head. It wasn't that bad, he supposed. But his tone made Harry roll his eyes.

"Fine, oh powerful namer. What did you consider?" he snapped.

"It's a Malfoy tradition to-"

"Jesus Christ" Harry muttered, his head dropping into his hand.

"Fine...I put in Scorpius" Draco offered.

"Scorpius?" Harry looked up at him, shock clear on his face.

"It is a family name. Like James is to you I'm sure" Draco couldn't help hsi superior smirk that flittered across his face at the flicker of dread that appeared on Harry's face.

"Oh god"

"So I believe Scorpius is on the table?"

"_Fine. _Umm...how about Jacob?"

"Eh..." Draco said with a roll of his shoulders.

Harry groaned in frustration. "Fine! Let's just leave the names for now, ok?" he stopped as Nate entered the room again.

"Good to see you two aren't killing each other" he joked.

_Yet, _Harry thought, glaring at the blond, as the blond glared at Nate, who was laughing.

"I can't believe we've only been doing this for a week, and already I am sick of you! I'm the one pregnant here, cut me some fucking slack!" Harry hissed at the blond, low enough that Nate couldn't hear him as he passed Harry his clothes so he could get re-dressed.

Draco sighed. This was going to be much harder than he thought.

* * *

**Not much happened here. Some little Drarry development I believe. Sorry it's a little chapter. But it was a quick update (two weeks, a record I think!) so you can't deny that.**

**Words: 2239**

**Date: 16/05/10**


	9. Just A New Start

**I did this chapter in basically one day. The fact its school break and the fact I may have possibly sprained my foot so I have a reason not to leave my room and laptop, really helps you write this stuff. I've uploaded like five things in the past few days, and I've updated this two weeks after the last chapter. See? Making up for that four month break I left.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine – Just A New Start**

* * *

"_Bungalow. Two bedrooms. One bathroom – _ah, it's really far from work, never mind..." Harry sighed and crossed it out, while Draco rolled his eyes from where he was filling up the sink with the dirty dishes from their lunch.

Harry had had enough of Grimmauld Place. It was too dark, too intricate and really far too dangerous to raise a child in. So, he had decided to look for another house, or even an apartment, to raise his child in. Harry had ignored Draco's opinion on the matter the blond deemed 'stupid'; why buy a house when he had a perfectly good one at hand? It would be Harry's house so really, the blond could shove his thoughts and ideas up his arse.

The fact that he was looking for houses at Draco's flat after they had just had lunch together wasn't Harry's way of asking the blond to give his opinion on the matter because Harry had no idea what to look for in a house. Not at all.

"This area has really good schooling, apparently. It would come in handy with the kid" Harry said, pointing to a small house about ten minutes from Draco's flat.

"Muggle schooling?" Draco cried, almost dropping the plate. "Has pregnancy destroyed your small amount of brain cells, Potter?" he asked, throwing down the cloth to look at the newspaper Harry was now fawning over.

"Well, there isn't a magical equivalent to primary school is there? Anyway, it won't be that bad" Harry said.

"Hello?" Draco pressed, looking at him like he was an idiot. "He's going to have two dads. He's going to get the crap kicked out of him daily. You got the crap kicked out of you and you had no parents whatsoever. Kids are brutal at that age" he explained.

"Kids that young won't understand that he has two dads. So they would leave him alone" Harry said, obviously determined not to lose the argument.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Not if their parents are homophobic asses. Or they have older siblings who are" he pressed, grabbing Harry's pen and crossing out the house he had just been looking at.

Harry snatched the pen back. "We'll talk about this later. This looks like a nice place. Listen-"

"Kid's going to be confused enough, asking me 'daddy, why doesn't mummy have breasts like everyone else's mum?'" Draco continued, ignoring the brunet, who practically bristled when he was speaking.

"He won't be asking that, 'cause I'm not going to be fucking mummy"

"You know, saying it like that, it sounds like you are actually fucking mu-"

"I will be Daddy or Papa, or whatever! I'm still a bloke. I can just have children. You would do best to remember that, Malfoy!" Harry snapped, but he lost his threatening edge as he was waving a pen at Draco and not the wand that had loads of wizards wetting themselves at just the thought of it being aimed towards them.

"Draco, _Harry, _Draco. You're carrying my baby; it's like a rule or something"

Draco was sure that Harry was about to snap that pen in his anger and embarrassment by hearing his very own words from just three weeks ago (was it really only that long that he had known he was going to be a father? It seemed so much longer) were repeated to him.

Draco whistled a tune under his breath, sounding eerily like 'Weasley Is Our King', as he washed the dishes with a wave o his wand, knowing the brunet was giving him that hateful glare he knew all too well.

"One of these days Malfoy...one of these days" he heard from behind him followed by the sound of a stab to paper.

"You're gonna finally put out?"

"Could you please think with your head and not with your dick?"

**(~~)**

"Harry, this place is so nice!" Hermione cried, as she put another box in the corner of his new room. "Do you want me to unpack for you?" she offered, opening the box she just carried in without waiting for an answer.

"Hermione, I'm pregnant, not terminal. I can unpack boxes. I _packed_ them. Anything too heavy, I can use magic to move. Or make Draco do it" he said with a shrug, placing the bed linen in the cupboard next to his bed which Hermione had already made for him with the wave of her wand.

He had finally found the perfect house after just two weeks looking; he considered himself quite lucky on that fact.. A small, two bed roomed place with a reasonably sized garden for a kid in a small wizarding residential area just beyond Diagon Alley. Draco had won the fact it was in a wizarding area. He was right; they would be more open to a gay couple with a kid than Muggles would; at least, he would be able to explain why his son looked like him and Draco. If he was with Muggles he would have to make up stuff about a surrogate mother. Plus, when it got to the later stages of his pregnancy, he wouldn't need to use glamours, like he would have to in a Muggle area.

Grimmauld Place was still his property but he had closed it off unless he ever needed it. Kreacher had been sent to Hogwarts to work; he thought the company of his fellow House Elves would do him good; it had when Harry had gone to the school.

"When are you going to start fixing up the nursery?" Hermione asked.

"Umm, not for a few more weeks. I mean, I'm only just five months" Harry explained, looking down at his bump that was stretching the bottom of his t-shirt. "The baby isn't coming for another four, so it's something I don't want to worry about just yet"

"Well, let me know if you want any help doing it" she said, with a smile. "I know this little baby shop. For like cradles, bassinets, clothes and all that. It's a little Muggle one not that far from my parents old house. I think I bought half of Rosie's stuff from there"

Harry gave a grateful smile back. "Thanks, Hermione. I really appreciate all that you guys are doing"

The door opened and Draco walked in, Levitating Harry's dresser to the left hand side of the room. "This place good?" he asked, his voice curt. Harry blinked at the sudden hostility in his voice, but nodded. Hermione frowned at the blond, before excusing herself, leaving the two alone.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry demanded, the second he knew the curly-haired witch was out of earshot. "I thought you were going to try and get along with-"

"Don't make loads of plans for _my_ kid without me" Draco spat, flinching as he realised he had said that out loud. He was angry. No, he was _pissed_. He thought having a baby with someone meant you had a baby with _that _person, not go to your friends about stuff that the _father_ should be doing, be it stuff like the nursery or stupid things like the baby's clothes, and he told Harry exactly that while he just stood there staring at him, his eyes wide with shock.

"Draco, it's just the nursery. Hermione's had a baby. She knows what it's about. She knows all the basic necessities we would need for him". He had him there. Granger did know more about it than they did, but that was beside the point.

"Yeah, well..." he murmured, knowing he had lost the argument entirely, and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Draco?" Harry asked, taking a step towards him and placing a hand on his shoulder. Draco shook the hand off, refusing to meet the green eyed males gaze.

"I've got to get the last box, Harry, before Weasley breaks it, don't worry". He moved quicker out of the room than Harry had ever seen him move, leaving the brunet in the middle of the room, trying to decipher his hurt from his confusion.

"Aw, sweet". Harry glared at Luna who was smiling from the door to the bathroom. She gave him a pointed look. "Draco's jealous of all the attention the others are giving you and the fact that you are ignoring his views on your son. I mean, you moved to this area, but you haven't really given him anything to do to help with the baby. Plus, it's cute how he wants to be involved with the two of you" yeah, Harry decided he definitely didn't like that look on her face.

"Don't you dare start getting any ideas, Luna. He's my arch...nemesis or whatever and the father of my baby. That's it. That's all. He won't ever be anything more"

"Course he is, Harry. He's just that" Hermione put her two galleons in as she walked past him carrying yet another box (he was sure they were just giving him more stuff; he definitely didn't pack these many boxes or own this much stuff) and wandering over to the bathroom, passing Luna and the two of them shared a look before entering the room.

"I'm pregnant, why are you all ganging up on me? I have been involving Draco" he exclaimed following the two women into the bathroom. Hermione placed the box on the edge of the bathtub and Harry sat beside her on the toilet lid, waiting for answers.

"I'll give you the name and address of the store, Harry, but I won't help you" Hermione explained, kneeling in front of him while Luna sat on the bath edge and began to fiddle around with all the things in the box. He hoped she didn't break anything; his pre-natal potions were in there. "Not unless the two of you are really in trouble and need guidance. Draco will be helping you with your son for the next seventeen years. You should start by involving him now" she held up a hand to stop him as he opened his mouth to argue. "He chose to stay with you, so don't shut him out. He _could_ leave but he _wants_ to be here" she pressed, sternly. "Just remember that, Harry"

Harry pondered her words. He hadn't been shutting Draco out that much, had he? The two of them always had a volatile relationship, it was just easier to act the way they did before; it put much less pressure on them. The only thing that had changed between them was the baby, though that was a very large change within their relationship, he had to admit.

The blond _was_ staying. He was looking after him. Sure, he antagonised him, but he was sure it was the same situation; Draco didn't _know _how to act to Harry now. He knew how to act to and about the baby but not each other. Draco could've left the second Harry had told him he was pregnant, but he had come to his house a few hours later, wanting to be involved and ready for whatever came their way next. He wanted the blond to be involved and that's what he was trying. Why didn't that seem good enough to him? Why did he continue to push him away but try to pull him closer at the same time?

Well, he guessed it was time for him and Draco to change their ways until he figured out why that was. They were stuck with each other now, after all.

* * *

**Words: 1922**

**Date: 01/06/10**

**It's pretty short and not the best one I've done, but I think next chapter might make up for it, it really moves the plot a bit more and the Drarry action you are all craving, I know. It'll be out in a couple of days, I practically finished that one before I even started this!**


	10. Just Make A Choice

**Double landmark here: one, we are exactly halfway through the story now. Very sad, I know. And two, once again, slashy content between our two boys in this chapter as a treat for all you wonderful slash fanatics because there will be a lot of angst later. ;) **

* * *

**Chapter Ten – Just Make A Choice**

* * *

_Rough cry after cry poured from between his lips, as Draco pounded into him, harder and deeper than ever before. The blonds hands tangled in his hair, pulling his head back sharply and baring his neck and he fastened his lips to it, sucking fiercely. Harry cried out, moving his hips faster, meeting the blond and increasing the pace._

"_More" he moaned into the blonds ear. He hooked his legs tight around the blonds waist, pushing him in deeper if that was even possible. Draco began to grunt with every thrust. "I need more, Draco"_

"Harry?"

_Nails digging deep into Harry's hip, Draco pressed his hand against him in the most intimate of places, and Harry keened as he thrust against his prostate repeatedly._

"_Draco, I-"_

"Harry?"

Harry jumped as he was jolted out of his lovely little erotic daydream by a grinning Hermione Granger-Weasley. He then realised that he was in his office at work. Then he realised_ he was daydreaming about Draco Malfoy fucking him senseless in his office at work_! This definitely came up second in most embarrassing things to do at the office. Number two to getting pregnant on top of his desk by said person he was just daydreaming about, which was a definite number one; a crowning achievement.

"You were drooling" Hermione giggled, her cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment. "What were you daydreaming about?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Harry cut in, deciding not to answer her question and wiped his chin with his sleeve. Hopefully, the conversation would fix the problem his dreaming had caused in his trousers.

"I need to get that report from you? About the case where the suspect used Hinkypunks? You know, for my job? I fight for the rights of magical creatures" she explained, slowly as he continued to stare at her with a confused look.

"Oh, yeah. Its...somewhere" he said, waving to the large piles of parchment on his desk. "I'm trying to do as much of my work as possible before I start my paternity leave" he added at the question Hermione's raised eyebrows posed. "Less for Ron and the others to do while I'm gone"

"You're pregnant, Harry. Take it easy. Dump it on Ron or even Mike if you have to"

"And let Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee muck it up and wreak havoc in my office? No thanks" he scoffed. Hermione rolled her eyes and began to search through the piles, looking for the one she need.

"I'll be out of your way soon, and let you...drool some more"

Harry sighed, rubbing his brow and decided not to dignify that with a response. He really needed to get a control over his hormones before they took over. His resistance was really beginning to wear thin. Please, he saw Draco walking out of the bathroom in just a towel and it took all of his self control not to jump at the blond and have sex with him right there on the floor.

"'Mione?" he asked the brunette as she sorted through the parchments on his desk, looking for the one she needed. She hummed, waiting for him to continue. "Around the fifth month of pregnancy, did you get umm...a little...?"

"Horny?" she answered as Harry trailed off, regretting wanting Hermione to talk to him about sex. I mean, _Hermione_! She was really tight-lipped about that kind of stuff and threatened Ron if he even so much as mentioned that they even had sex.

Harry's cheeks burned as Hermione of all people said the word with a smirk on her face. "I was going for erotically charged, but, yeah, horny. That works for me too"

"Ok, but yeah I did" she said with a nod, not even looking embarrassed. "Everyone does, it's perfectly normal. It got to the point where Ron and I were doing it every day, more than twice sometimes" she said, excited, perching on the edge of Harry's desk, as his mouth merely opened and closed in shock at the fact she seemed happy to talk about her sex life with him. "Until I hit the sixth, seventh month then I was too exhausted to do anything remotely sexual". Ok, now she actually looked disappointed at the mere thought.

"Ok...way more information than I wanted" Harry muttered, shaking his head to get rid of the image of a very pregnant Hermione and Ron having sex. It was so totally wrong! "So this is normal?"

"Yeah, perfectly normal. Aren't you and Draco..?" she trailed off, waggling her eyebrows suggestively, making Harry wonder who the hell this person sitting in front of him was, because it definitely wasn't Hermione Granger-Weasley, that was for sure.

"No. Hermione, I'm getting desperate here. I will mount him against the wall soon. Whether he wants to or not, I'm getting mine. I'm ten wanks from fussy now" he snapped.

Hermione giggled. "You could say that it is making you uncomfortable which in turn makes the baby uncomfortable. I'm sure he would have sex with you if he thought the baby was suffering" she said after some thought, shrugging.

"So you're saying I should blackmail him into having sex with me?"

"Yeah"

"...interesting"

**(~~)**

Not surprisingly, it didn't go down like that.

"I wanna have sex"

This lovely little statement was blurted out halfway through Draco's explanation of what he had been doing at work the past few weeks. The blond's eyebrows rose at the same time his mouth dropped wide open which made Harry chuckle a little inside.

"I'm...sorry?" he asked.

"I. Want. To. Have. Sex. With you"

Draco's mouth opened and closed a few more times, before he seemed to find his voice. "Are you serious?"

"What? you've been making innuendos about having sex for weeks. So...let's have sex" Harry said, nonchalantly with a shrug.

"Yeah...they were innuendos, jokes because you act like a prude. I mean, can you even have sex when you're pregnant?" Draco asked.

"Obviously not in the last few months 'cause you're so big you can't actually get out of bed without help" Harry explained. "Anyway, come on. It's just sex, I'm asking you for. Not something horrible or uncomfortable. Come on, you would be doing me a service and you'd be getting more orgasms. I thought you would be jumping for joy about it"

"Won't it hurt the baby?"

"No!" Harry cried. "I wouldn't be suggesting it if it had the slightest changed of hurting the baby". Draco still looked uncertain, though the prospect of sex with Harry did seem to be looking better by the second. The brunet was basically offering himself to Draco on a plate, and Draco had very little resistance when it came to sex.

Still seeing the blonds uncertainty, Harry decided to kick it up a notch. "I guess I'll go find someone else to-"

Harry was cut off as another mouth slammed against his. He moaned, his hands immediately moving to tangle in blond locks, smirking inwardly; he knew that would work. Draco pulled them both to stand up and pulled Harry close against him, still managing to keep the kiss going. Which was good for Harry anyway. He was sure the two of them were fused together now. Not like he was complaining though.

"Like I would let you give my son brain damage from a particularly hard fuck" Draco panted against his mouth as he pulled at Harry's shirt. Harry gave a snicker, pulling the blond back for another kiss. Of course it was the baby that he was worried about.

They stumbled around the room, Draco trying to open the door to his bedroom, which was hard when he had Harry Potter moaning and dry humping him through his clothes.

Eventually he managed to find that bloody door handle and he just kept his footing. He pulled Harry's shirt off and threw it somewhere, Harry doing the same to his shirt.

"Fuck, Potter" he hissed as the brunet ducked and starting laving at his nipple. The brunet moaned and Draco groaned as it reverberated through his chest. He pulled Potter back up, grinding his hips against his and pushed him down onto his unmade bed.

Draco scrabbled at Harry's belt with one hand while the other tangled in the brunets hair. God, he never noticed how soft it had been before and he felt his dick twitch as Harry cried out at a particularly vicious tug.

God, he knew pregnancy hormones must have some perks. He could totally live with a horny Potter.

Draco threw the brunets trousers and underwear to some corner of the room, followed by his own, and was just about to reach for him again before he was stopped by Harry wrapping his arms around his stomach and shifting slightly away from him.

"Umm, yeah. Since the baby, I got...kind of fat" Harry muttered, his cheeks tinting pink. Draco frowned, moving his hands away with some resistance and running a finger over the growing bump.

Well, ok, yeah. Maybe Harry had gotten a little fat around the stomach and bit on his hips, he wasn't as lean and muscular as he was. But seeing as he was only just in his fifth month, Draco thought he was perfectly fine. Still as sexy as he was before. Some people practically looked ready to pop at that stage. Harry had merely gotten a slightly rounded stomach and wider hips to accompany his growing child.

"Not fat" Draco mused, looking into the brunets eyes who looked slightly relieved at the statement. "Saying you're fat means that you're saying my son is fat. Malfoy's don't get fat. We are perfectly proportional" he added, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Are we seriously still fighting when we're naked on your bed about to have sex? Seriously?" Harry cried, his look incredulous.

Draco chuckled and caught the brunets lips into another rough kiss. "Can't break tradition now, can we Potter? Angry sex is what got us into this situation". Harry gave in with a moan under the blonds talented tongue, not even registering his words anymore, and wrapped a leg around Draco's hip to press them closer together. Draco's eyes rolled with the pleasure Harry was now invoking as he rolled his hips into his own, lost to the pleasure.

Harry gasped, as Draco spread his legs harshly with both hands to lie between them, leaning up on his elbows, so Harry didn't have to take any of his weight on his chest; mindful of the baby. Harry leaned up on his own elbows to reach up and kiss Draco again when the blond did something Harry had been imaging him doing for weeks.

He dropped down and took Harry in his mouth.

Harry threw his head back against the pillows, spreading his legs even wider unconsciously to give Draco better access as he bobbed up and down. He reduced Harry to nothing but whimpers and broken moans within seconds.

"Oh, no" Harry whimpered when he felt that tell tale winding in his stomach much more sooner than he wished. "Draco..." he broke off in a pleading moan as Draco swallowed around him, unintentionally bucking his hips to push him further into that delicious mouth. "Wait" he said, tapping the blonds shoulder. "I-I'm gonna-" he whined, his head throwing from side to side with the pleasure. The blond obviously got his message, but worked harder than ever, humming around him.

The build up of pleasure, the shaking of his thighs, the tiny thrusts into that mouth and the blond moaning around him, broke and Harry came with such a sexy half moan, half scream sound that Draco was sure it would tip him off as well and the brunet whimpered as the blond swallowed everything.

Harry couldn't help but flush as Draco leaned up to smirk at him, licking his lips; he had come so quickly like a bloody inexperienced teenager. There was no way he would live this down now.

"Don't fall asleep now, Harry" Draco purred and Harry felt his dick twitch though it should have been done for at least another five minutes. He moaned as Draco's hand ran down his back to cup his arse. "I'm not finished with you yet"

**(~~)**

Harry panted as the pleasure finally began to die down. Draco continued to press soft kisses on his neck, gently pulling out of him, Harry resisting the urge to pull him back, whining at the feeling of emptiness. He collapsed on his back, sweat rolling deliciously down his chest.

"First things first" Draco muttered, rolling back to Harry and moving down again. The brief leap of pleasure faded as Draco stopped to face his stomach instead of travelling any further. Harry resisted the urge to pout, pushing his sweaty, tousled hair out of his eyes.

"Now, son" Draco said, directly to the bump. "I want you to Obliviate yourself. With me and Harry here as your parents I'm sure you can do that. You are far too young to be exposed to gay porn at that degree"

Harry laughed, and made to push Draco's head away from his stomach, but before he could, he jolted upwards into a sitting position, Draco doing the same, tearing his hands away. Both of them stared at his stomach in shock.

"Did you feel that?" Draco asked, shocked.

"Yes!"

"Has it ever-?"

"No, no" Harry said, grabbing the blonds hand and placing it at the top of his bump. They sat there for a moment or two, silent except for their heavy breathing until Draco felt something _push _against his hand.

"Holy shit" he breathed, placing both hands on Harry's bump, almost covering it entirely. "He's kicking. Can you feel it?"

"Yeah, I can feel it, I can feel it!" Harry cried, as the baby kicked against his stomach from the inside. It was the weirdest thing he had ever felt. It was uncomfortable, familiar, perfect and painful all rolled up into one.

"You know what he is trying to tell us, Harry?" Draco asked, smiling while Harry smiled back. "He's saying 'please, don't fuck daddy as hard next time, no matter how much he begs'"

A punch in the face the result of Potter being so embarrassed?

Worth it.

**(~~)**

To say that it was a shock was an understatement.

To say that it was a disaster was spot on.

Draco Malfoy was in a good mood that day. He and Harry were having sex again, in the morning, sometimes before or after lunch and before they went to bed. They were either spending the night at each other's places almost every night because of it, which ended up with Harry subconsciously snuggling him in his sleep, but it was worth it. Harry was wild before, but pregnant and fuelled by so many hormones, Draco was almost struggling to keep up with his increased sex drive.

But just almost.

Anyway, they had a healthy sex life, the baby was kicking and he made sure he could feel it as much as he could (call him a sap but he thought of it as a bloody miracle) and quite enjoyed the fact he was able to slap away any of the Weasley's or Grangers hands away from Harry's bump whenever he wanted to. He was very proud to say Harry did the same sometimes when he got too annoyed with their pawing at him.

He had left Harry asleep in his bed (after spending ten minutes extracting himself from the sleeping brunets body without waking him or hurting him), made them both breakfast for when Harry woke up and grabbed the Daily Prophet from where it had been sent to him (Owl Post was just too awkward to explain to the neighbours in this Muggle estate). Nothing could prepare him for what he saw.

He knew it would've gotten out eventually. He just wouldn't have thought it would be like this.

_**HARRY POTTER PREGNANT? BABY FOR BOY HERO?**_

* * *

**Words: 2,667**

**Date: 02/06/10**

**Until next time, loyal readers. I know, evil cliffhanger. But sexy times and the baby kicking? Can't deny that they are really good things.**

**Next chapter will take longer to do and will be much longer. I mean, come on two chapters in two days? That's good.**


	11. Just An Article

**It's not my favourite chapter, sorry, but I really wanted to update.

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven – Just An Article**

* * *

_**HARRY POTTER PREGNANT? BABY FOR BOY HERO?**_

_The Wizarding World was shocked as prime bachelor and war hero Harry Potter announced he was homosexual just three years ago. But now this reporter can announce that Harry Potter is also a Carrier and is heavily pregnant with his first child._

_And the other father? Our sources report it is the heir to the Malfoy fortune, Draco Malfoy!_

_The Healer attending to Mr Potter has refused to comment on ethical grounds -_

"Ok, I was wrong. It's bad. It's very bad"

Draco resisted the urge to say that was an understatement.

He had finally been able to rouse the brunet from the bed, with him whining and trying to bury himself back under the warm and comfortable sheets. Honestly, Harry was such a child when he was tired. He had expected him to starting banging his feet on the floor and have a tantrum.

Harry's hair was messy, pointing in tuffs in all directions. He was still in his pyjamas, a large grey shirt and his boxer shorts, and he was sitting up in bed, staring at the newspaper in his shaking hands, looking pale and clammy and most likely to throw up at any moment as he read more and more of it.

Draco buried his face in his hands from where he was sitting beside Harry on the bed. "I didn't want people to know like this. I haven't even told my parents" That was not the right thing to say at the moment in time.

"You haven't told your parents?" Harry cried, throwing away the paper, either in that confession or the paper, or even both. "For fuck sakes, Draco! How can you not tell them they are going to be grandparents?"

"This hasn't happened in the best of circumstances has it, Potter?" Draco sniped back and Harry flinched. He didn't know if it was because of the yelling or the use of his last name for the first time in weeks. "Wouldn't you hesitate to tell your parents if they were still here?"

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair and falling against the piles of pillows stacked up against the headboard. "Ok, Draco. With luck, they haven't read it yet" Harry explained, trying to act positive. "Go over there, talk to them. Fix it. Make them understand and I'm sure we will have help and this won't be that bad" he tried to look optimistic but he seemed to be struggling to keep the smile on his face.

"My father hates the fact that I'm gay, Harry. He loathes Carriers and everything to do with you. Harry...he will never be ok with this"

"What about your mother?"

"I don't know" Draco prayed at least his mother was ok with it. She was fine with Nate's pregnancy and doted on Cassie as much as she could and he knew she would love a grandchild of her own; she thought she would lose out on it when she found out Draco was gay. she would of course, try to kill him when she found out without him telling her and keeping it secret for so long, but after that it should be fine.

"Well...that's something, at the very least" Harry rubbed his eyes, and Draco noticed with a strong clench to his chest, that he was starting to cry, silently. "I wasn't ready for people to know about this, Draco. I wasn't ready" his eyes suddenly filled with realisation and his face crumpled.

"What's wrong now, Potter?" Draco snapped, rolling his eyes.

"We have another appointment today" Harry admitted, heavily, the tears still coming.

Draco's heart dropped into his stomach**. **"Shit. Oh god" he muttered, dropping back onto the bed.

"Don't worry about it. Go see your parents-"

Harry looked so sad at that very moment Draco was overcome with the urge to take the man into his arms and comfort him in any way possible. He looked distressed at the thought of Draco missing one of the appointments.

"No, I don't want you to go on your own" Draco interrupted, shaking his head, adamantly, running over to the closet and attempting to kick off his shoes. "I won't go"

"Draco, you need to know if your parents are ok with this" Harry said, pushing himself at the small of his back, attempting to force himself out of bed. He rubbed his fists frantically over his eyes. "It will eat you up all day if you don't. If things go well, you'll probably be back by two anyway"

"IF things go well" Draco muttered, before shutting the closet door.

**(~~)**

There were many things to be said about Lucius Malfoy. He was a widely known man, and his cruelness and cold demeanour was something of a legend in the scene of wizarding politics. Even his association with the Dark Lord hadn't affected his career greatly after Harry Potter seemed to treat them well in all court proceedings after and made them only get short sentences.

Once, long ago, he had taken great pride and joy in his son, Draco. He was smart, a very talented wizard and the potential to be one of the greatest of the lord Malfoy's. He had been very proud of him.

He wasn't anymore.

On the desk, the picture of his son and pregnant lover was left behind as he shut the office door.

His House Elves had alerted him that his son had just arrived.

**(~~)**

"I saw the article"

Harry closed his eyes, leaning against the hospital bed. The room was eerily silent, with just his and Nate's breathing and the healer's muttering as he ran his wand over Harry's protruding stomach. "I couldn't read all of it. I hate Rita Skeeter!" he spat bitterly, not caring how child-like he sounded at that very moment and resisted the temptation to cross his arms and pout.

"Try not to get too worked up about all of it" Nate suggested, sitting down in the chair beside Harry's bed, all examinations done.

"I just want my life to be my own, you know?" Harry admitted. "No reporters hounding me, the entire world wouldn't know my business, acting as if it's important to them for god only knows what reason. My life is MY life. The origin and the well-being of my baby has nothing to do with anyone but me, Draco and the baby. Draco hasn't even told his parents about it!" harry added, his eyes wide.

"I didn't think he had" Nate said, with a knowing nod. "I think he classified me as the only immediate family, if anything, that needed to know"

"What did they do when they found out you were pregnant with Cassandra? Draco said it was bad but nothing else" the blond had actually said much more. He had said how the confrontation had been cataclysmic to their relationship and had ruined their relationship with Nate and his late husband, and had started his hate to Muggle borns and carriers. It had been a conversation where Harry didn't know if he wanted to know more or not. He had decided to stay silent and the blond had ended up fuming to himself for an hour before deciding to leave.

"You don't need to know that-" he said, shaking his head and trying to placate Harry.

"Nate, please" Harry begged, his eyes pleading.

Nate sighed. "Narcissa is my best friend so she was fine with it. I think deep down she had some wrong vibes with it" he admitted, looking sad at the thought. "She was raised by a pure-blooded family who had problems with it so it was to be expected. But she had such a good heart that she tried so hard to be ok with it. Draco was too young to understand the prejudice and discrimination on carriers so he was excited about the thought of having a cousin to play with" Harry couldn't but help but smile at the thought of a younger, less cold and even dimpled Draco looking positively delighted at the thought of a new baby. "Lucius..." Nate trailed off looking hesitant about telling Harry, but he already knew the answer.

"He wasn't ok with it"

"Me and my husband were kicked out of the house. Sam refused to go back there when Lucius was there. We were forever trying to get Lucius' approval at least or something like that, because we were sick of every single time we went there the room was so icy it was insane" his usually kind face contorted with anger as he continued. "Even worse than being kicked out, Draco was put through tests to see if he was a carrier himself-"

"But I thought carriers were only those with Muggle blood. It's basically like a magical mutation or something, 'cause there's too many things conflicting with each other" Harry chipped in, quickly. He knew that, Lucius had to know that too. Why would he force Draco to suffer through that when he _knew_ it wasn't possible? The Malfoy's praised themselves on being so pure of blood.

"We don't entirely know why, it just only happens with those with Muggle blood. It would make more sense to be in pure bloods because there is more magic, but it's unexplainable as of now. Lucius just wanted to check"

"So not even the fact it's his grandson now will make him happy?" Harry asked, though he knew he was fooling himself, trying to pretend it was possible.

"I hate to break it to you, but...it's unlikely"

Harry had been expecting Draco to walk in at any moment, grin on his face going on about how they were fine with it, loved the thought of a grandson and were happy for them.

With every minute that ticked past, Harry just got colder and colder. He left the hospital on his own, evading reporters that had followed him there when the article was printed, went home and spent the entire time sitting in the living room and staring at the front door.

They weren't ok with it.

* * *

**Words: 1686**

**Date: 13/06/10**

**Coming next chapter -** _He was aware of absolutely everything in that one moment; the sweat rolling down his cheek, the drumming of his mother fingers upon the arm of her chair in her nervousness beat like a drum march in his ears, accumulating in his ears with his own heartbeat to deafen him completely._


	12. Just The Family Malfoy

**Sorry about the wait, my computer crashed and then I got horrific writers block. But I've got the next few chapters nearly finished so the next few updates should be quite quick. I hope so anyway.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve – Just The Family Malfoy**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was furious.

He had promised Harry he would be at the appointment. Ok, they weren't finding out anything new; they already knew it was a boy, they heard the heartbeat already and they knew he was healthy, but dammit! He had made a promise to Harry to be there for anything he ever needed concerned with the baby and his fucking family made him break it!

His father had barely spoken two words to him, instead deciding to send him to wait in the drawing room for what seemed like hours while he tried 'to decide what was the best way to deal with Draco's situation with his mothers assistance'.

He really was not looking forward to face his father about the subject of his son. Plus, he knew the bastard wasn't doing anything. He just wanted him to stew for a while.

He had been in the drawing room since past eleven o'clock in the morning, and he knew that by the time this was settled enough for him to leave, it would already be past two o clock. He just hoped Harry could forgive him.

He sighed, giving his clothes a last minute check. If he was supposed to make an impression to his family, they could at least let him change. The Muggle attire he was wearing seemed incredibly tacky compared to the robes his parents were sure to be wearing.

"Master Draco" he jumped slightly as a House Elf Apparated to his side. "Master Lucius and Mistress Narcissa are ready for you now"

Draco nodded, rubbing his clammy hands down his jeans as he rose from the chair. He was not looking forward to talking to his parents. He walked down the dark corridor, every step echoing in his ears; the house seemed much more ominous now than it had been before when he actually lived there years ago.

He opened the door to the drawing room. In the seats were his parents. Draco was thankful that it was just them and not any other member of the family; he didn't think he would be able to handle any more judgmental looks of disgust.

With a nod from his father, Draco sat on the chair in front of them on the other side of the mahogany desk. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly while fiddling with the watch on his left hand. He was aware of absolutely everything in that one moment; the sweat rolling down his cheek, the drumming of his mother fingers upon the arm of her chair in her nervousness beat like a drum march in his ears, accumulating in his ears with his own heartbeat to deafen him completely.

"Shall we begin?" Lucius said, his slimy voice penetrating through Draco's nervous haze.

He gulped and nodded.

**(~~)**

Harry slipped the spare key to Luna and Neville's bungalow back into his pocket as he opened the door. "Luna?" he called, as he entered the very mismatched house. "I really need some of your insane guidance and comfort," he was answered with silence. "Luna?" he asked, even more worry beginning to seep into his veins and voice.

"In here," he heard coming from the downstairs bathroom. He frowned, as he walked over. Luna was standing by the sink, staring into the mirror

"I don't understand"

"What don't you understand?" Harry asked

"Why doesn't Neville want to marry me? He does love me so...he does, doesn't he?"

"Oh, love," He couldn't even begin to fathom how horrible it must be to know exactly who a major part of your life would be. She'd known that she would marry Neville for over three years. It must have been terrible for her to forever be wondering WHEN it would happen. He understood her being confused and upset about marriage hadn't even been mentioned between the two of them in any question. "He loves you and you will get married. You saw-"

"Yeah, I _saw_. I saw us getting married. My visions have never been wrong, so why hasn't he asked me yet?" she asked, looking down at her fingers which were fiddling with a loose thread at the bottom of her orange and pink striped shirt.

"Did you see when you were going to get married? Like, did you know how old you were when it happens?"

"I couldn't tell. I saw babies though. One was Rosie...and now I think the boy was yours. He was blond"

"So, it will be soon, wont it?" Harry stood behind the blond and wrapped his arms around her waist. He couldn't hug her too close to him; his bump was pressed insistently against her back, telling her she shouldn't lean back any further. He buried his face into her hair, which had grown out of its short cut by now and hung just below her shoulders. "The baby is coming in a little over three months. And he'll stay a baby for a year or so after that"

"Yeah, I suppose," she still didn't sound entirely convinced and she still had the adorable pout on her face.

"I don't know what I would ever do without your smile. So smile," he smiled himself, poking the edges of her cheeks, until a bright smile spread right across her face.

"I don't know either" she replied in her usual dreamy voice, and Harry gave a bark of laughter, kissing her cheek.

"I love you. You know that right?"

"I love you too," she turned around in his arms and pulled him into a tight hug, her strength surprising against her small stature. She pulled away and wiped away her unshed tears. "Aw I needed that" she straightened her shirt, flicked her hair over her shoulder and marched out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen, the odd bounce back in her step already. "So what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?

Harry was always amazed at how quickly Luna always bounced back from emotional topics. God, he wished he could do that. It would save a lot of stress in his life and he was sure he would live longer as a result. With the way his life had been, he'd be surprised if he ever struck fifty. He _swore _that he had found his first grey hair that morning. His hair was just so thick, it got buried beneath the rest of it.

"The article". There was no need to say anything else.

"Oh, yes. I read that," Luna said, beginning to rifle through the cupboards. Harry took a seat at the kitchen table, his hand falling subconsciously to his bump and rubbing it gently. Baby was doing somersaults again. "Don't worry, I contacted Hermione. She's sorting it for you. I offered to place some Nargles in their offices, but she declined. I can't imagine why" she added, before finding it unimportant and shrugging. She took out two polka-dotted black and white tea cups and laid one in front of Harry. 'Camomile' she supplied, when he was about to protest to caffeine.

"How is she sorting it?" he asked with a frown as Luna flicked her wand and camomile tea poured into Harry's and then her own cups.

"Oh, I think she's writing a strongly worded letter or a message on your behalf to basically everyone involved. She's very good at those," Luna dipped her middle finger and fore finger in her tea before flicking it over her left, then her right shoulder, before taking a sip; bizarre, but the usual routine. Harry only ever did that when he spilt salt; apparently that was a bogus superstition, but he wasn't one to ever argue with Luna, he only ended up with a migraine at the end of it.

"I don't know how that will help-"

" AND..." Luna pressed. Harry closed his mouth to let her continue. "Ron is talking to Kingsley to get some of the Aurors to get reporters off your back. I think he'll get a few restraining orders on them if they don't lay off you"

"Really?" he asked, embarrassed at how upset and yet relieved he sounded.

"Don't worry, Harry. We'll do whatever we can. Really, all we have is each other" she added, with a soft smile.

"That's a load off" he took a sip of his own drink and sighed in pleasure as the calming affects of the drink spread throughout his body almost instantly. "They followed me to my appointment"

"How's things with my godson?"

"Great. Perfect, actually. Still not fully formed yet apparently, but more baby like than sea monkey like than he was a month ago"

"Sea monkeys?" Luna asked, raising her near white eyebrows.

"They're these brine shrimp or something like that. You buy the eggs and breed them or something in tanks. It's a muggle thing. Dudley had some but got bored when he realised that they didn't grow any bigger than a seed at most"

"Muggles are so weird"

Harry's hand paused, from where he was about to drink from his cup of tea. He glanced at Luna before shaking his head and just settling for drinking his drink. He really didn't want to get into how backwards that sentence was for the blonde.

**(~~)**

"Draco" the blond in question pulled his gaze from the indentation in the table before looking up into his mother's soft face. "Why don't we start from the beginning? How...how did this happen?" she asked, pushing the newspaper article towards him.

Draco stared at the moving print, the picture of Harry and him on one of the trips to a Muggle corner shop. You wouldn't know he was even pregnant in the picture. Loads of people hold their stomach while walking. But nothing could be hidden from wizards. He kept his gaze on the picture as he began to tell them everything. From his arrest, their tryst in the office, Harry breaking into his flat to tell him, Nate forcing him to take responsibility (to which Lucius made a coarse noise of disgust in the back of his throat. Draco's hands clenched into tight fists but he continued talking) he and Harry beginning an odd sort of relationship and right up until the day before when he and Harry had even argued over baby names for the thirtieth time.

"It isn't against the rules to get a Carrier pregnant," Draco stated before his father could say anything. He was surprised how casual his voice sounded when inside, he felt like jelly that had been left out in the sun too long. "It isn't against the rules to get _anyone_ pregnant. So...I can't be accused of anything, this isn't a court...You're my parents" he added, in a much lower voice as his father scowled.

"I am also the Head of this family. Therefore if I wish for this to be a court session, Draco, it is. The beliefs of Carriers have been made perfectly clear!" his father gave Draco an admonishing look, as if he had to be reprimanded for it, before continuing. "This child is still going to be born out of wedlock. It is best to disinherit him as soon as the new heir is chosen"

New heir? He was the only member of the immediate Malfoy family. Any potential heir had to be either an extension of his bloodline (basically, _his _son and only a son; daughters were never and could never be even suggested as the Head of a pure-blooded House. Some other families were lenient and open to discussions, like when Daphne was chosen as the new Head of the Greengrass Family, joint with Astoria for some reason as they had no brothers, but the Malfoy's were too set in their ways) or someone chosen by the Head now.

"Please, correct me if I am wrong, but it seems like any heir chosen isn't exactly legal either. They won't have the same rights. My great-grandfathers pressed that point – only one of Malfoy blood" Draco commented casually. He was surprised of the sound of anger from his father's direction. It seemed that he hadn't known about this little titbit and was obviously annoyed that Draco knew more about the family than he, the head, actually did.

"Could you explain why this happened, Draco?" his mother said, leaning towards him, a pleading look on her face. "How?"

"Because I'm weak, mum" Draco admitted. "I was weak and I let my emotions control my actions and I know that was wrong" She took his hand, and began to stroke it, comfortingly. "But it happened, it is happening. I'm...having a baby. He's a boy" he added, and his mothers face broke into its first smile since Draco first walked through the door. She had that odd look in her eyes. It was the exact same look Mother Weasley got when she talked about the baby to either him or Harry. He wondered if his mother would care for his son like the other witch did. If anything...if he had at least her on his side, he knew he could do this.

"It's a boy?" his father asked, intrigued. Draco knew that would get his attention.

"Yeah. A proper heir" Draco said, making a last bid attempt from something of an acceptance from both parents. "I thought you guys would be happy about that. Come on...he's Harry Potter's kid. Heir to the lines of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor themselves. No blood is more magical than his, trust me. Think of the bloodline..."

Lucius leant back against his high backed chair, a finger pressed. His lips pursed in thought. Draco awaited his judgment. "You are still the heir" Draco couldn't stop the big release of breath and his shoulders slumped back in relief. "When you turn twenty-five you will become the Head and...Your eldest son will be the heir". Lucius waved his gloved hand and Draco took that as his cue to leave. He threw a pleading glance at his mother before he rose from his seat. "Draco?" he glanced back to his father who had also risen from his seat. Though they were the same height, Draco felt like he did as a child. That he was nothing but insignificant David and his father was the gargantuan Goliath. "You may still be the heir. You may still become the head in a few years...but don't think you are my son, anymore" he spat, looking at Draco with nothing but contempt. Narcissa clasped a hand to her mouth in shock and glanced worriedly between the two men of her life.

Draco pulled himself to his full height and glared defiantly back. "I never was your son and you were never my father. And you will have no contact with my son. The heir. Trust me. That would be the last thing you ever do if you even tried"

Oh yeah, he thought as he slammed the door behind him and marched down the corridors, his footsteps echoing around him. David kicked Goliath's ass, didn't he?

**(~~)**

"You picked the right bloody time, Nev" Harry hissed, staring at the diamond ring within the velvet box.

"I-I know" Neville stammered, the idea of proposing already wearing on his nerves. Harry had spent the whole afternoon with Luna, wanting to stay away from all of those reporters he knew were hanging around at the office. Kingsley had allowed him the afternoon off work and Ron promised he would get him to sign anything he deemed _really important. _Which would most likely be anything, unless Hermione had her way; it would be nothing then.

Neville had finally arrived home for work at dinner time and Luna had been washing the dishes in the kitchen and before Harry could offer to help, Neville had whipped out the ring, babbling about how he was supposed to propose and he didn't know how to.

"I wanted it to be perfect" Neville said, running a hand through his hair. "I wanted her to have my mother's ring so I had to wrangle it off my grandmother. And you know, she's a bit funny about Luna. So I had to put my foot down and demanded that she give me the ring that was left for me to give to the love of my life. She was surprised I stood up to her"

"And used up the rest of the confidence you would have for the entire year" Harry muttered under his breath. "Neville" he stated and the brunet tore his eyes from the kitchen and looked at his friend. "You love Luna. Luna loves you. You want to marry her. She wants to marry you. So bloody go in there and ask her. She doesn't care about romance. She just wants you to love her" a small smile broke over Neville's face at the thought before he opened his mouth. "Go!" Harry cried, pointing to the kitchen door and Neville leapt to his feet and ran towards it.

All he could hear for a minute was mumbled stammering and stuttering before-Harry threw his head back and laughed as he heard a scream of joy, a 'YES! YES I BLOODY WILL!' and the sound of smashing plates. Ah, love. He patted his bump. It's great, isn't it, son?

**(~~)**

"Harry?" Draco whispered, opening the door. The bedroom was dark the only light the streams of moonlight through the slight gap in the curtains. Harry, as usual, was curled up in the sheets, all he could see was the top of Harry's hair, mussed up and his head against the pillow. Draco kicked off his shoes (Harry had a thing about shoes on when in the bedroom), and edged towards the bed. "Harry?" he repeated, gently shaking the brunets shoulder. Harry gave a low whine, burrowing his face into the pillow. Draco kissed along his jaw, harder and harder in his haste to wake up the brunet; he would wake up if he thought he wanted sex.

Harry whined again and batted his hands away, before rolling away with his back to Draco and sighed happily. Draco growled in frustration, tugging sharply at his blond locks. He swiftly undid his belt, kicked off his trousers and threw off his shirt. He might as well stay the night and talk to Harry in the morning. He got up at about ten o clock like clockwork and Draco was sure he wasn't working tomorrow.

He pulled back the duvet and crawled into bed, a certain amount of distance between him and Harry; he didn't feel like cuddling at the moment. But before he could close his eyes and attempt to drift off to sleep, he changed his mind.

He sat up slowly, not wanting to jolt Harry anymore with his movements. He slid down against the soft sheets until he was nearer that precious bump. He ran his hands against Harry's clothed abdomen and smiled as he felt a push against his hand.

"Hey, Little Man" he whispered, adopting the nickname Fred and George had christened him just a few weeks ago. "I'm sorry I wasn't there this morning. You're ok though, aren't you? Yeah" his smile widened as the baby kicked again, harder this time, once more against his hand. "You're going to be great. Just like your dad" he added, looking up at Harry. The brunet's chest rose and fell gently and rhythmically, his face serene in the dim light; Draco hadn't woken him with his usual midnight chats with his son. He looked back to the bump. His smile fell and his brow furrowed in worry. "I just want what's best for you. Me and your dad have done this all wrong right from the start, haven't we? I'm glad I messed up. Because if I hadn't I wouldn't have you now, would I?". He pressed a swift kiss against the taut skin. "Goodnight". He sighed, before moving back to his original position; facing the window with his head on the pillow.

As soon as Draco's breathing levelled out, Harry finally brushed away the tears running down his cheeks. He wrapped his arm around Draco's waist from behind and pressed his face into the crook of the blonds shoulder before finally falling asleep.

* * *

**This was originally two chapters but it was all so closely connected i thought to just post it a once. I feel like I've neglected all the secondary characters like Luna and Neville (of course it would happen. This story is most focused on the pregnancy), so I had to give them their happy ending. **

**I am so not happy with this chapter. Really not. But it had a lot of Daddy!Draco moments.**

**Only about eight more chapters till the end of the story!**

**Words: 3377**

**Date: 29/10/10**

* * *

**Next Chapter: Harry confronts Draco, and the Weasley's throw the parents to be a surprise. The two wizards find themselves delving closer in their relationship.**

**Preview: **_"I don't nag! I just talk incessantly and make you listen. I'm just surprised you're taking incentive" Harry explained with a smile. _


End file.
